Victorious
by rubyxblade
Summary: Song fic for Bakugo, 'Victorious' by Panic! at the Disco; it happens at/after graduation from UA. He's 18/19 and though he's matured, maybe there's still a few things he can learn about life. love, and how to be a hero.
1. 1- Graduation

Song fic for Bakugo, 'Victorious' by Panic! at the Disco which reminds me of him. I think, right now, he still has a lot to learn. When your mom thinks you're a spoiled brat... Anyway, it happens at/after graduation from UA. He's 18/19 and though he's matured, maybe there's still a few things he can learn. Also, his language has mysteriously cleaned up. LOL ***spoiler warning*** If you only watch the anime, I WILL spoil. Sorry. Honestly, the manga is fantastic, go read it too. Uh, obvs, I own nothing except a '05 VW Jetta.

* * *

 **Graduation**

 _Tonight we are victorious_  
 _Champagne pouring over us_

The mousy principal droned on. Too bad it was the middle of the day, or I might be able to catch a little shut eye. I took a deep breath, and let my eyes wander, looking for our valedictorian, Yaoyorozu. She wasn't sitting in one of these stupid metal chairs, so that meant she was next. Great. Another boring speech.

I tugged on the arm of my uniform, glad that today was the last day I'd have to wear the damn thing. It was feeling a little small lately. I snuck a look at Uraraka, who was smiling, fingering her diploma. Her uniform freshly pressed, she looked like the world's most wholesome commercial for dry cleaning.

Midoriya sat on my other side, his green eyes leaking tears that splashed unashamedly on his jacket. His diploma was already rolled and sealed in a little document case. Mine, on the other hand, was folded inside my jacket.

I contemplated what was going to happen in just a short while. Alliance Heights would have a roaring party tonight. It wasn't just us, the students in Hero Course 'A', but all the friends we'd made over the last three years. Even some of the morons in 'B'. But, I was looking forward to just one more tradition. During the party, I was going to take Uraraka aside and give her my button. I twisted it in my fingers, knowing that it would be the work of a half second to twist it off and tell her that I wanted her to stay with me.

The principal quieted, and we all clapped politely as Yaoyorozu took the podium. I put on my best paying attention face, and allowed my mind to wander again. This was my last chance. Anything could happen between now and tomorrow. The simple fact was, I felt more ready for the League to pop in than I did facing a girl who never tired of smiling for me.

 **Later...**

The music was loud, Jiro running her computer like a well paid DJ. There were a few of us dancing, more were talking and laughing in small groups, the members shifting like clouds. I flipped a few more takoyaki out of the pan, and someone whisked them away before I could snag one. Resignedly, I poured more batter.

"Kacchan," Midoriya leaned against the counter top, "thanks for the food."

"Che," I snorted, "Will you ever stop calling me that? We're gonna be famous heroes, and if the news gets ahold of that old nickname, I'll kill you."

"Vintage Katsuki!" Eijiro walked in with a wide smile, "Been awhile since I heard a death threat." He reached out, snagging a slice of pizza, "You been hiding out here for a reason?"

I rolled my eyes, but Midoriya sobered, "I was. I..." He paused, taking a deep breath, "I wish Toshinori-sensei could have been here." I bowed my head, All Might's death had come as a shock to almost everyone. "I did have something for you, Katsuki. And Uraraka-chan, too. From All Might."

"Hmm?" Midoriya shoved a letter into my hand. "What is it?"

"Open it later, okay?"

Kirishima hardened his hand, plucking a fresh ball out of the pan. He flicked the pizza crust into the trash and popped the takoyaki into his mouth. "These are great, you know? If the whole bad-ass hero business falls through, you should start a restaurant." He ducked the punch I sent at his head, but not the body shot. "Uhg!"

Midoriya clutched his side laughing, and I turned out the stove top flipping out the rest of the balls, grabbing two for myself before Eijiro ate another and some random from another class stole the rest.

"Seriously, though, we should be mixing! Almost everyone is leaving tomorrow, and I don't know about you guys, but..." Eijiro grinned, "Maybe it isn't manly, but I'm gonna miss the hell out of you guys."

I slowly chewed my last ball, "Nah, but it's okay."

Midoriya nodded, "We will meet up anyway. I mean, heroes work together all the time." He gave his famous smile, "Did you get your angency call back yet?"

"I promised my parents I'd stay with them for a month while I re-apply. After finals, I think I can get into the top tier agencies in Tokyo." I shrugged, "Maybe out of country, too. I got a couple of letters after the Sports Festival from Korea and the United States. A couple of outfits in Europe, too. I heard the pay is phenominal."

Kirishma whistled and Midoriya's eyes widened, "Wow, Kacchan. I didn't know you even thought about leaving the country."

"Oh." Kirishma frowned, "That's great, really. I, uh, thought about that, too. I mean, I got a phone call from an agency in Russia who wants to fill out a national team. I just..."

"Don't get all sentimental." I rolled my eyes, "Get outta here, go kiss a girl, get a glass of champagne."

Midoriya nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, let's go party! What about you, Kacchan?"

I cut my eyes toward the party just out of sight, "I'm gonna pack." I straightened, "See ya tomorrow." I walked out of the kitchen area, though to the main room, looking for Uraraka. If I was going to move out of the country or to Tokyo or any other grand plan, at the very least I wanted her to know how I felt. It was now or never.

I saw her, animatedly talking to some other girls. I snagged her arm, pulling her behind me like a child's toy. "Oh! Ow, Katsuki-kun!"

"I gotta talk to you."

She regained her footing, "You could have just said something." She looked around, I was towing her toward the hall with the elevator banks. "Where are we going?"

I stopped, the darkened hallway feeling like an inadequate shield. "I don't know what you think about me, but..." I reached up to tear off my second button, "I think I like you."

* * *

 **AN/** Apparently, the giving of the second button is a Japanese graduation tradition. It was so darn cute, I couldn't not add it! So! _**Reviews please!**_ Tell me what you think. Please remember this story takes place in the _future_ , the kids are growing, maturing, and no one is like they were at 14 (thank god) as they become older.


	2. 2- Getting an Answer

**Getting an Answer**

 _Double bubble disco queen headed to the guillotine  
_ _Skin as cool as Steve McQueen, let me be your killer king_

Her eyes widened impossibly as I pushed the shiny bit of brass into her hand. "Uh," She looked at me, her cheeks pinking, "I respect you, but.." I felt my chest constrict, no _fucking_ way! "I don't.."

I interrupted her angrily. "Think it over. Deku ain't ever gonna say anything if you're still holding the torch for him." She made to give the button back and I scowled fiercely, "You know what, just keep it or toss it or whatever." I turned, and stabbed the up button for the boy's dorms.

"I like you, too." Ochaco snubbed a foot on the floor, "You're just so...!" She exhaled and eyed me, "You're hot and cold! We apprenticed together, and I thought we might have something, but you just fed me some bull about keeping focused or something." The elevator dinged, signaling that it was on it's way. "And you're awful! You know I had a major crush on Izuku-kun, and you throw it in my face."

"So what? You know me."

"Yeah." She shook her head, the button now was pressed against her chest, "I do. I know you can be sweet. I know that you can be a good person. Can I think about it?"

The doors crawled open and I slapped a hand against them, "I'm moving out tomorrow."

"I know." She ran a hand over her face, "Why did you wait? Why are you making this so hard?"

I scowled at her, "It's what I do." I stomped away, and slapped my hand on the close door button.

I rode the elevator up in a fury. Sure, it was a fury fueled by embarrassment, but if I could stay furious, I wouldn't blush like a 15 year old girl. Instead I clenched my hands, feeling the slickness of my quirk covering my palms. My body wanted to blow something up. I wiped my hands on my uniform, since doing that was against school policy and honestly, I'm old enough to know better.

The doors opened on my floor, and I stomped toward my room. It was empty now. The only packing I had left to do was my bedding and the junk in the shower. I hurriedly stripped to my underwear and tossed the smeary uniform in the box I would finish in the morning.

I flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Closing my eyes, I counted to twenty slowly then again in English. My heart rate lowered enough for me to remember that I had slightly more that I could do right now than feel sorry for myself.

I hooked the open box with my foot, and dragged it to the bedside. I dipped in and pulled out the jacket to retrieve the letter Deku had given me earlier. I turned the envelope over, it bore some testament to time with its crinkled corners and the smudge of an old fingerprint. Toshinori-sensei had died a little more than a year ago, after all, and the letter was signed in his sloppy handwriting. I ripped open the top, dumping the missive into my other hand. Tossing the envelope back in the box, I read:

 _Young Bakugo_

 _I know you've become a fine hero. I always thought you were destined to be the best of the best. Hopefully, you've learned that being a hero is more than just the ability to blow a villain the length of a soccer field. Being a hero is that, but also the ability to help people. Not just civilians, but your friends and associates. Stop being afraid of being perceived as soft._

 _Although getting paid is important, being a true hero means that you are heroic without expecting compensation. I don't know if that's a problem for you, but I've heard you talk about living the high life, and... I hope that's not all you take away from being a hero._

 _I know young Midoriya has said this to you before, but never give up. Accept help. Accept that even if you've reached your limits, there is still a little more you can give._

 _A hero is an inspiration. You admired me, and some-when a little boy or girl will be inspired to be the best in the world because of you. Be the kind of person you want to see in the world._

 _Lastly, I hope you and Midoriya have the kind of relationship that will help you push your limits and his... without drawing blood. It's with that in mind that I'd like to offer you a place at my old agency as a side-kick until you are able to take up the mantle of pro hero. I'm making the same offer to Midoriya as the inheritor of One For All and the delightful Uravity._

 _I've spoken to your parents, and I want to recommend you do as I did, and go somewhere to think about this. I went to America, but anywhere is fine. I'm bequeathing to you all my frequent flyer miles. Sounds silly, but maybe it'll help. Go, young Bakugo! Plus Ultra!_

 _Toshinori_

I felt my brows press together as I read it through again. I didn't know that All Might believed in me. That he thought I still had these lessons to learn was telling. I was tempted to burn the thing to ash for a moment before I smoothed the paper and refolded it. He was right.

I lay back on my pillow and closed my eyes. There was only one more thing I needed to do before I left, but I would. I would take this advice and do a road trip. Maybe Uraraka would want to come.

The next morning hadn't brought the clarity I was hoping for. I blinked at the morning light spilling though my window. It was bright, almost unnaturally so. I got up to look, and the campus had been covered in white. The tracery of frost on my window melting in the sun, a couple of pigeons perched on the roof of the our neighboring dorm, it was like a winter postcard.

I paused, I'm much more of a sun kinda guy, but it was still beautiful. I hastily pushed away the urge to text Uraraka letting her know it'd snowed. She'd see it for herself soon enough. I padded to the bathroom, and took my last shower as a resident of UA. Time to finish packing and call a taxi to come get me and my stuff. Time to talk to Uraraka.

I took the elevator down, the scent of raw nitroglycerin still haunting the space. My foot tapped nervously all the way to the first floor, where I got out and looked around for my classmates. Iida was slouched over the kitchen bar, drinking coffee. He shot me a salute as I walked up.

"Glasses." I smiled as he rolled his eyes, "Make enough for everyone?"

He nodded, "Strange to see you up this early, I thought that you'd sleep in since you don't need to get to our AP classes anymore."

I poured a cup, coffee and nitro weren't the best companions, but I didn't feel like tea. "Anxious to get back, I guess. Besides, I'm used to it."

Midoriya emerged next, his trademark slogan t shirt tighter on a body that was almost done growing into One for All. He yawned into one hand, the other raised in greeting, "Ahh-hey!"

Others came in groups, and Uraraka came out of the elevator lobby last. She threw her arms around Ashido, and they fell into a giggling heap. I watched them feeling a moment of envy over their ability to be so carefree. There was no reason to care about anything, right? How come I couldn't... I exhaled loudly before burying my nose in my coffee.

Denki poured a cup as well, "You making breakfast, hotshot?"

"Get lost," I downed the cup, "last night was my last engagement as line cook for you."

"Wah!" Midoriya cried, "Kacchan!"

I spread my hands, "Sorry. Not sorry."

The girls filed in, Ochaco hanging back. I suppose the time for being carefree was over. She locked eyes with me, and made a motion toward the laundry. I sighed, putting my dirty cup in the sink before walking toward the laundry room.

She trailed me, closing the door after herself. She stood, leaning against the portal, her face grave as she plunged a hand into her pocket, pulling out a button. I watched silently as she looked at it. She was so beautiful, her cheeks so lightly pink, her lips weathered as if she'd chewed them all night. Suddenly, I felt terrible. She was right. I am a bad person.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she raised her eyes, bright brown rimmed with glistening tears now. "I stayed up nearly all night thinking about this. You know, Iida and Midoriya gave me their buttons, too. But, I knew they wanted nothing more than to let me know I was their lifelong friend." My heart squeezed, but I held my tongue as she finished, "You mean something more."

My gaze sharpened, "Then, why..?"

"I don't know how to feel toward you! Even after staying up all night, all I can see is three months ago, when you told me that you had no room for anything else but becoming the number one hero. I was..." She took a deep breath, "I was so proud and yet so heartbroken. It was worse because I confided in you how I sidelined my heart before. How I consciously became his friend! And you what? Expected me to do it again? Now you want me to forget that happened. That's not fair."

"You're right it isn't fair." My hands darted out to grab hers, hours of practice being faster than Midoriya, faster than anyone that didn't have a speed quirk, means I caught them easily, "But remember those endless patrols? We had nothing to do but talk, tell dumb jokes and whatever just to pass the time. It seems so meaningless now, just idle chatter but..." My grip tightened on her hands, the scent of nitroglycerin blooming suddenly. "To me... it meant everything." I let out a shaky breath and looked down. "But, when that stupid villain, what was his name? When he ambushed us, and he held his metal tipped hands to your face, declaring that he would tear the skin from your body, I had to stop myself from tearing his arms off. From blowing his brains all over that warehouse." A small spark went off on my sweating palms. Ochaco winced. I looked back up again and into Ochaco's eyes. "Never have I wanted to be a villain so much as I did then. I couldn't stand it. That's when I knew I..." A lump in my throat prevented the words from escaping. Goddammit, Spit it out! This is your last chance! "That's when I knew I loved you! Loved you enough to know that I wasn't a hero yet."

Her tears were flowing freely now, her hands still trapped in mine. She sobbed quietly but stood very still. She gasped, "You loved me?" Another sob rocked her, "Loved me so damn much that you said you didn't have room for me." She yanked her hands out of my nerveless ones. "I don't get you." She swiped at her face, making her tears track crazily over her cheeks. A black mark from the misfire of my quirk putting the finishing touch on her picture of misery.

"I did say that." I crossed my arms over my chest, "I admit. I'm your villain." Her eyes found mine again, "Give me time to show I can be your hero. I'm... I'm going to America for a little while. To learn how to be a real hero. Come with me."

She frowned at me, "What are you saying? I can't afford that!"

"So? If I invited you, I'll take you." I paused, "I know you got in at the same agency I did. I can't work there if I'm still your villain."

She shook her head, "I wasn't going to take the offer, I didn't think I could work with you either."

It was my turn to frown, "That's your answer then? Fine." I clenched my fists, "Fine." She opened her mouth but I cut off whatever she was going to say, that crazy harpy. "No worries. Go, work where you got in. You'll have plenty of money in no time. I'm rolling in offers where we _never_ have to see each other again." I stalked past her, her mouth now gaping comically, "Later." I slammed the door behind myself.

Later I would wish I would have heard her out. She wasn't done, but...

* * *

 **A LOT of Thanks!** is helping me with this, but any mistakes are still mine! Please check out his work as well! (In my favorites!)

 **AN/** Poor Katsuki. He's trying to come to terms with liking someone while not really ever having done something like that before. Also, he struggles with his pride. Prideful people... they are hard for me. I think that's why I added this concept of being too prideful in the letter he received from All Might. I just can't buy the idea the Bakugo is an angry jerk, it's too simple, and he's anything _but_. On the other hand, someone who has too much pride? I see that all the time. Anyway, **please put in a review**. They really help me write a better story for you!


	3. 3- Taking Flight

**Taking Flight**

 _I'm a killing spree in white, eyes like broken Christmas lights_

 _ **Ochaco**_

I lounged on the couch at Izuku's, wallowing in my misery. How come loving one moron was so difficult? I wondered how he could be so moody. He was worse than any woman I'd ever met.

"Ochaco-chan?" Inko perched on a side chair, "Can I get you some lunch?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Inko-oba chan!" I scrambled to sit straighter, "I was just thinking."

Inko nodded, "About Bakugo-bo?"

I returned the nod, "He never lets me have the last word."

"You need to say the most important part first then." She reached out to pat my leg, "Some men are just too hasty for anything else but the most direct conversation."

"Was Midoriya-dono like that?"

"He was a fire breather, and I've long ago come to the conclusion that people with a fiery quirk have a fiery personality to match. Hisashi could be hotheaded, but he was passionate and gentle too. I always loved that about him."

"I like that part of Katsuki-kun too." I folded my legs, resting my forehead on my knees. "Thing is, it's not really all so different from me, you know? I always just say what I'm thinking. I wonder if we're just hopeless."

"Then, why are you going to America with the boys?"

I huffed out a breath, "I need to tell him he's wrong. About me. About him being a villain." Izuku came out of the hallway and sat next to me, "Everyone has things they have to work on, but I want to work on things with him."

"With someone like Kacchan, you have to show them." He handed me a sheet of computer paper.

"I'll pay you back. I promise."

Izuku shook his head, "You had more than half of it. The rest came from what Toshinori-sensei left me." His arm pulled me closer, "You want to pay me back? Then make Kacchan understand that he doesn't have to be so damned hard all the time."

I laughed suddenly, throwing arms around my best friend, "If you couldn't teach him that, I don't know what chance I'll have!" He rested his head on mine, "I won't give up."

"Good," Izuku let me go, "I got you a room near ours, too. We're sharing, but you're on your own. Which is probably better."

Inko laughed, "My goodness, I would have burst something otherwise. Kids these days."

 **...Some few days later (Tokyo time 5pm)**

I always wondered why my parents never took me on a vacation farther than you could go by train. Now, I understand. I handed the agent my ticket and passport. Silly me thinking that I could fly like everyone else.

"Your passport has your quirk listed as 'Explosion'." The woman behind the counter gave me a look that plainly said that the faster she could see my back, the better off she'd be.

I pulled out my wallet, and slapped my provisional license on the counter, "As you can see," I took a calming breath, "I am fully trained. Although my quirk can be triggered accidentally..." My teeth ground as I thought about the soot mark left by even a tiny unbidden spark. "I'm taking the precaution of wearing clothing that will help." I held up my arms, the gloves I wear under my grenades already on. "These absorb the stuff that makes the explosions. Plus, it's cold and I'm wearing a tank top."

"What?" Her twisted lip would have made me wild a couple of years ago.

Instead, I smiled widely, "It's all in the sweat, ma'am. Less sweat, less problem. I also have a tranquilizer that my doctor said I might need to get aboard."

She held out her hand, and I passed her the drugs, "Kolonapin? Jeeze, kid. I'm going to have to call someone. Please step out of line." She picked up her phone, talking quietly for a moment before hanging up, "Next?"

Midoriya gave me a small smile as he gave the agent his ticket and passport. She asked him a couple of questions, passing him though quickly. Eijiro went through the same, and though she asked to see an example of his hardening, he got though. A few more people with unoffensive quirks went though the line before a meaty guy addressed me.

"Excuse me, you're Bakugo Katsuki-san?"

"Yep."

"The same Bakugo who nailed that kid during the Sports Festival with that bone quirk? Man! That was awesome!"

To say you could have knocked me over with a feather would be too easy, "Uh? Yeah! That was me, that guy was a pain in the ass!"

"I'm Kino Jin, hey, if I come back with my book will you autograph it? Ten minutes, tops. I'll even get a cart for you and your friends! Holy cow! Is that Deku? Man! Talk about - Oh, god, my wife is going to die! Red Riot? You single-handedly took down that lava villain during your apprenticeship. My wife works just around the corner from..." He coughed into his hand, "Got a little carried away, but you guys are cool. Let me go grab that autograph book and call up a cart. Man." He stuck out his hand, and I shook it and he repeated with the other two. "Okay. I'll be right back. Wow. Shook hands with the big three!" He took off at a lope as the agent printed out my ticket with the instruction to take a tranquilizer half-hour before the flight.

"Wow." I shook my head, "That guy, he must be as nerdy as you."

Eijiro pumped his fist, "That was freakin' cool. I was mistaken for the top three! Todoroki, here I come!"

Deku smiled, "That was pretty awesome. Just wait until we're pros and everyone knows our names!"

Meaty guy came back, and we all signed his autograph book. So that's what the Pro Hero life is like, huh? Not bad, not bad at all! The three of us hopped into the cart, and were taken straight to security.

"Sorry, Bakugo-san, you know, your quirk is something else. If you weren't... you..." He shrugged, "We would have refunded half your fare and sent you home. If an exploding quirk were to go off on a plane? Well, you can guess." He stopped at security, where we were all patted down and then he took us over to the gate. "Hope to see you when you return!" He sped off.

We found seats and I bought a water from a vending machine and popped a pill. Midoriya took out his phone, texting his mother, knowing him, while Eijiro wandered off to get a couple of mags and dinner. I drank the rest of the water, and put in my earphones to wait until boarding in peace.

"Kacchan?"

Oh, peace, what is that? "Yeah?"

Izuku pocketed his phone, "You know we all know about Uraraka-chan."

"What?"

"C'mon, man. I'm more of a friend now than I ever was. Just be straight with me, how do you feel about her?"

"I'm supposed to stay calm, asshat. Can we talk about this never?" The other boy sat quietly, his big eyes trained on me. "Yeah, I like her, okay? Drop it."

"Huh." He pulled out his phone again, plugging in his own jack, "We'll have to talk about this, you know."

I shook my head. Deku was forever butting in where he wasn't wanted. This was nothing he could even blame on his will to be a hero. Instead of answering, I turned up my music, and took up air drumming to drown out the world.

 **...Just over 10 hours later (California time: 1pm)**

Kirishima poked my arm, "Is he going to wake up? We shouldn't have given him that second pill."

"We sort of had to. That was the dose. Fortunately, we're going to land soon." Midoriya took his own life in his hands and slapped my face. "Besides, he likes to sleep. C'mon, buddy!" He slapped me again, and I batted his hand away, "Woah, no big movements, you awake?"

"I feel like shit." I did. Everything looked watery and my muscles felt like I'd been in the hospital for a week. "How long was I out?"

The boys exchanged a look, "Midoriya carried you onto the plane." Eijiro gave me a tight smile, "We played rock, paper, scissors to decide who would have to buckle you in."

"Is that smell normal?" Midoriya gave me a funny look, "It's a little rank, kinda, just, you know..." He smiled, "You usually smell better. That sounded less weird in my head."

"Smell?" I sat straighter, "It's the drug. Stop sniffing me you damned retard." I was red as a tomato, I could feel my ears burning.

Kirishima laughed, "Aww! You're blushing! That's so sweet."

"I can still kill you." I spoke though a yawn that nearly unhinged my jaw. "As soon as we de-plane."

I fumed quietly waiting for them to settle down. At least this conversation had sharpened me a little. My head still felt like it was stuffed with cotton and I was more than a little dizzy, but I could almost function enough to leave under my own power. "When do we land?"

"In about 20 minutes," Izuku jerked his thumb toward the window he was mashed against, "That's California! Do you think we can go to Disneyland?"

I rolled my eyes, "No one's stopping you. Gotta piss." I fumbled at my lap, and got the seat belt undone and managed to lurch to my feet, "Move, damn you." Kirishima stood, moving into the aisle where a flight attendant tried to make us sit down.

"You should return to your seat," She smiled at us, "We'll be landing soon."

"If you want t-" I was inturrupted by Eijiro.

"He just got up, we promise to be quick."

I pushed past her, and down the aisle to the toilet where I gratefully locked myself in. I dropped ungracefully to the toilet, just sitting and trying to regain my balance. I pulled off my gloves, my skin oddly wrinkled from being trapped in them for...however the hell long. Awkwardly, I got up, and did my business before turning to the mirror, washing my hands and splashing my face. Not only did I feel like crap, I looked it. My eyes were rimmed in red, making my naturally red eye color even brighter. My hair hung limply across my forehead, and I had to grip the sink not to fall over. The plane bumped, and I was suddenly bent over the sink puking up sour bile and stomach acid. "Shit." I put my gloves back on, they were rank with the scent of the spoiled nitro, and I resolved to clean them and restock my supply of 'ammo' when we got to the hotel.

I managed to wobble back to my seat and buckle myself in. I closed my eyes, feeling the plane start it's decent. Unfortunately, Midoriya decided he wanted to finish the talk we were having.

"Look," He started, "I know you said you didn't want to talk about it, but on a scale of one to ten..." He smiled brightly, "One being 'That's so cool!' and ten being 'Nuclear holocaust', how great would it be if Uraraka-chan was waiting for us when we get off?"

My head swam, Uraraka? Here? Why? How? I dragged a hand though my hair, "Twelve." I could barely work myself up to minor irritation.

"Oh, uh, right." His green eyes widened, "Well, you'd be happy, right?"

"She's not going to be there, is she?"

Eijiro frowned, "No. No. Not quite."

"Huh?" The irritation was growing. My stomach churned again, and I swallowed convulsively.

"She's a grown woman, Kacchan." Midoriya had the nerve to say that while giving me the nickname I'd had since I was three. "She decided you were wrong. Women do that. She's right, though, so there's that."

"Kirishima?" I questioned, turning to see the boy on the aisle, "What do you mean?"

"Her plane is like an hour behind ours. She had a stop in Haneda."

"How long have you two idiots been plotting this? I didn't come here to be set up."

"It's not a plot." Midoriya answered, "Uraraka just wants to be here. With you."

"I can't take this right now." I choked, a sickly plume crawling up my throat. _Stay down!_

"Well, I suppose that's not your decision anymore. We're going to wait for our luggage, get something to eat, and wait patiently for Uraraka-chan to join us."

"Man up, dude. Stop blowing shit up, and just let it happen."

I reached for the airsick bag and tossed again. Looks like it _is_ time to blow shit up.

* * *

 **A BIG Thanks** to *Mr. Mosevic (sorry, the name disappeared last time, I hope that'll fix the problem!) who helped me. Any mistakes are solely mine. (And i credited on my profile, just in case it didn't fix!)

 **AN/** Please love me, I do so much research! Ok, I know. Izuku's dad is overseas. He's right behind Endeavor and Sasuke Uchiha for worst dad of the decade award. I understand Midoriya's character better if his dad is dead, therefore using the past tense when talking about him. It's fanfic. If you ever wonder where I'm going, or have a question, PM me. **Reviews make me happy.** You never know, maybe doing something nice for me will make something nice happen to you!

 **ALSO!** Taking a break for a vacation! Hopefully, I'll be productive enough when I get back that y'all won't have to wait too long for the next chapter.


	4. 4- They're My Friends

**They're My Friends**

 _My touch is black and poisonous  
_ _And nothing like my punch drunk kiss_

I sat in an American security office with my friends. I held a bowl, which already had a swirl of rank smelling spit in it, with a pen in the other hand. I could barely keep my eyes open, and the nausea was just as bad as it had been. I knew I should eat something, but just thinking of it made me want to puke again.

"Ugh." I slid the paper I was supposed to be filling out to Midoriya, "Every time I try to focus, I wanna puke. Fill it out."

He frowned, "That's so gross. I will if you..." He looked up, "Go sit over there, ok? Leave your wallet, it should have everything I need."

Eijiro snorted, and signed his name with a flourish, "There we go. You think that hot security babe will come back? I'm betting her quirk is something cool."

Midoriya leaned over my statement, "Your quirk is just 'explosion'? That's not descriptive enough..." He trailed off into full mutter mode.

"Don't try and get.." I coughed, "God. Don't get fancy."

"Yeah." He wrote some more, "You're sure you want the name 'Shatter'?"

Eijiro laughed again, "No! Put 'King Explosion Murder'!"

"You're going to get me deported, smart ass."

He chuckled, "Nah. I heard the American heroes all have weird names."

I put my face back on the cool desk. "I'm starting to feel sweaty. They'd better come back soon."

Midoriya jumped up, bringing the paper and the pen back to me, "Sign it," he prompted before knocking on the door, "My friend is sick, and his quirk is not friendly." His English was better than he let on.

A different security person came in, his skin looking like pebbles, "Is he on something? We thought he was just airsick."

"He had to take tranquilizers to board in Japan. I think he's going through some bad side effects."

The pebble guy took our papers, "You're all licensed?" He looked again, "Provisional? Okay. The law's the same here. Villain captures only." He turned toward me, "California has strict laws on burning. Keep it under control, son. Also, you will need to register with the Feds. There's an online form with a lot of options if you plan on working while you're here. The American government won't pay you, but private firms will if you want to join up." He smiled, the skin making a rough noise, "Welcome to California. You're free to go."

We left the security office, but I was stumbling over my own feet. Eijiro slid under my arm, "C'mon. Let's get you to baggage claim. From there, a taxi to the hotel."

I nodded. Izuku studied the map, "We're supposed to get the bags off 'E'. But we need to wait for Uraraka-chan." He chewed his thumb, "I suppose I could wait, you guys can leave." He looked at a glowing arrivals list. "She's..." He pointed, "She should be here in maybe 40 minutes or so."

"You're looking at the wrong flight, Izuku-kun."

I turned slowly, Eijiro pivoting to help, "No."

Uraraka's face fell, then she tipped her head, "Oh my god, Katsuki-kun, are you okay?"

"He's not well." Eijiro explained, "He's also heavy, and I'm no lightweight. Let's walk and talk, okay?"

"Tell her to go, I'm gonna puke."

"Shut up, moron, she can hear you."

I struggled against Eijiro's hold, but then the floor moved, making me fall heavily against him, "Not this way," I hissed as quietly as I could.

"Kirishima-kun? Maybe I can help?" Uraraka slipped off a set of thin white gloves, "I can make him lighter, at least?"

 _Stop being afraid of being perceived as soft._.. Those words slammed into my brain, and I nearly whimpered for the pain that sentance caused me. "Okay." Midoriya stood at my other side, looking between us.

He nodded, and Uraraka quickly touched all my clothing, then my shoes. I wasn't floating, but I _felt_ lighter. Eijiro gave a nod, "Thanks."

We made it down to baggage claim, and Midoriya grabbed our bags, the last ones on the carousel. Uraraka ran to where her luggage would be waiting, claiming her bag, and dashing back, it's pink plaid sides thumping her legs with every step. She volunteered to get a taxi, and when it pulled in, she slid in the back, and Eijiro shoved me in before sliding in behind. Midoriya sat up front, directing the driver to the Imperial Arms.

The ride was the worst in history. At first, I just closed my eyes and concentrated on the fact that I could crash in a bed soon. Two things happened: Ochaco released my antigrav while almost simultaneously the taxi hit the last speed bump on the way out of the airport. "I'm..." I gagged, and grabbed Ochaco, forcing her to accept holding me, as I moaned into her shirt.

"Shh, now, hush." She slid one arm around me, and stroked my hair with her other hand. "What happened?"

"He had to take tranquilizers. I guess they must not have known exactly the dosage or something, because he slept for almost six hours after we boarded. When we gave him another pill he slept almost all the way here." Eijiro patted me, "He's been dizzy and nauseous."

My nose was pressed against her generous cleavage, and I'll admit, it was the first time I'd felt anything beside wanting to vomit. Well, I still wanted to puke, but not if it would mean moving. I felt my lips curve, and my brain short circuited. "I'm sorry I said those things," I whispered.

"I know," She whispered back, "we'll talk later, okay?" She moved her hand, rubbing two fingers down my neck, nearly stoking my adam's apple. "This should help." She continued her ministration, "Kirishima-kun," she lowered her voice, "Maybe I can switch with someone tonight? If he doesn't want to go to a doctor, maybe I can help."

Burgundy eyes widened, "Uh? You want to sleep in our room?"

"I have a king bed. You have two twins and a pullout, right? Someone can switch. That's fine."

Midoriya turned, "Just take him with you. He's too sick to try anything. Not that he'd try anything. I'm just saying.." He turned around, "I'm going to be quiet now."

"Please," I breathed into her shirt.

Her hand stilled, then continued, "Okay." She smiled shakily, "That's fine."

I managed to keep whatever was left of my stomach inside for the rest of the ride. Ochaco kept stroking me, on the back, the neck, even massaging my hands with hers. Her gloves were on, so I couldn't feel the slip of her skin, the raised pads that activated her quirk.

I thought about what she was doing here. Hadn't she said that she didn't want to work with me? I groaned, knowing she'd just take it for being sick, but I knew it was a groan for me. I am such an idiot. I'd gotten scared and angry, and let me stand in my own way. I had to stop.

When the van stopped for the final time, Eijiro helped me out, and together we stumbled inside where he left me propped against the check-in. This was the plan, loosely, since I was the best English speaker here.

"Welcome to Imperial Arms, how can I be of service today?" The desk attendant looked like she just had a mutant quirk, she had bright blue hair and curling antenne that bounced _adorably_ when she talked. I stared at them, swallowing a blush, "Check in for Bakugo. And Uraraka too, I suppose."

She asked some questions while typing, "Ah. Here you are. Oh? Young heroes, how exciting!" She smiled, and another blush crawled across my face even knowing that the guys and Uraraka were standing beside me. Oh, my god, she must have some kind of charm quirk! I looked at Eijiro and my suspicion was confirmed since he was smiling dopily at the fairy girl. "Look, if you can help it, stop it." I slammed a credit card on the counter between us.

"You'll need to sign for insurance due to your quirks being high level." She gave me a look that said she'd gladly stab me if she could have. "You've already pre-paid, though, so as soon as you finish," she handed me two key cards, "you can go up to your room. Whomever Uraraka is will have to sign for thier own room."

I shook my head, she was done playing nice for a fat tip, eh? She had light years to go before she hit a power level we couldn't deal with. "Uraraka-chan?" I switched to Japanese as she frowned at the fairy as well, "You have to sign. Do you have a credit card?"

"No." Her eyes fell, "Midoriya-kun got the room for me. He said everything was already paid for."

Of course he did. Just like I would have, had I known. "It's fine. Just sign here." I motioned to my credit card and continued in English, "You go ahead an put her room under mine."

She sighed, "Of course." She slid the card back, "Welcome to Los Angeles. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call down. Just dial 422 for the front desk."

"Right." I turned away, and took a step before Uraraka caught me as my knee buckled.

"Can you walk?" She leaned in close, whispering.

My heartbeat nearly broke a rib having her breath slide past my ear, knowing her lips were so close. Now? Of all times to get love sick, I had to pick now? I gritted my teeth, "If we go slow, then yes."

She nodded, and took my hand in hers. I felt the uncomfortable dampness of my gloves against my skin. I looked at her. Her eyes never changed. She was offering me help in a way that no one would think twice if they saw it. I gripped her fingers and took a step, then another. Slowly we made it to the elevator and then our rooms.

 **Ochaco**

Katsuki had gotten to the room only to drop heavily into the humongous bed. He was wearing a white tank, his gloves, jeans this close to being painted on, and he was laying on white puffy bedding. He looked like a fallen angel.

"I have a little money, Katsuki-kun. When we get back," I studied my hands as I twisted my gloves, "I can pay you in time."

He lifted his head, "It's fine."

I looked at him, his skin a little waxier than usual, his shoulders slumped. He didn't need a confession right now, so I just shelved what I wanted to say, "Okay. How can I help?"

He held out an arm, "Gloves? Just put them in the sink, and I'll see to them."

"I've noticed it before, but..." I frowned a little, "You always smell a bit like scorched caramel." I yanked off one glove, it's weight surprising me, "But not so much right now."

I pulled on the second glove as he explained, "Nitro smells like burned sugar when it's pure. When I am forced to use medicines or eat too much garlic or..." He paused to gave me time to dump his gloves in the sink, "stuff like that, stuff that changes my body chemistry for awhile, then it's different. Smells worse. I'm thinking I don't exactly remind you of burned sweets now, right?"

"Burned sweets?" I snorted a laugh through my nose, "Sounds just like you."

"Shut up."

I shook my head, "No, I don't think I will. I slept on the plane, too. I'm going to order room service, okay? For both of us. I know you need to eat."

"Just thinking about it makes my stomach turn."

"Well, I could let you stay here, go eat with the boys."

"I'll try."

"Good."

 **...later**

I gathered up Katsuki's half eaten bowl of chicken tortilla soup and put it out with my picked clean salmon dinner. I sat on the edge of the bed while Katsuki busied himself in the bath. I could hear water running, the edge of the tank he'd been wearing under the door. The water turned off, but he'd not taken a shower. Instead he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he slowly made his way back to the bed.

"I tasted like the inside of Asui's footlocker."

I snickered, she was forever getting both wet and muddy, so it had smelled a bit swampy. "Maybe not that bad?"

"Nah." He managed to get all the way to the bed before collapsing on it again. "Are you going freak if I take off my jeans? I don't want to sleep with them on."

"N-no! I!" I jumped away from the now small seeming bed, "It's fine! You seem fine. I'm going to go sleep in your..." I took a breath, "I'm going to go!"

I stood, but he shouted, "Sit your damned ass down!" He continued at a more normal volume, "You said you were going to take care of me, didn't you?" I sat gingerly on the bed. "Better. Now, jeans."

"What?" I stood again, feeling my eyes widen and a blush creeping up my neck.

"Look," He popped the button, and pulled the fly, "I'm not here for a peepshow. Get your mind out of the gutter." He giggled. _GIGGLED_. "You pull, toss them on the floor, and I sleep."

I bit the inside of my lip. _I'm grown_! _I'm an adult_! I gathered up some courage, "Okay." I grabbed the ankles, and steadfastly refused to look above his knees. I pulled, and they stubbornly stayed on. "Maybe lift your hips when I pull?"

Katsuki laughed, "You got it."

I pulled again, and they came off, throwing me backward with a whomp. "Ow!" I stood, and tossed the stupid jeans on the floor, and watched him wriggle into the covers.

"Aren't you coming back?"

His claret colored eyes followed me as I sat back on the edge of the bed, "I thought I could be a grown-up, but seeing you smile and laugh..." I stopped, I couldn't tell him that he was so cute I wanted to cuddle him to death. Not yet, anyway. I had too many unresolved things running though my mind.

"What the hell do you want from me, Uraraka?"

"Shut up. Just..." I turned on him, "I want you to shut the hell up!" Took another long look at him before turning my back again, "Don't say anything." I closed my eyes and folded my hands into my lap, "I'm always reacting to the things you say. I think I'm just 'saying what is on my mind', but that's an empty excuse. I should have listened. You said 'I love you'. You said 'come with me'. I fought you." I felt my lip crinkling, my eyes stinging as I fought again to hold back useless tears, "Then you did just as anyone would have predicted, you reacted to my thoughtlessness. In the car, you said you were sorry about the things you said. I don't know if you meant today, or whatever, but I'm the one who should be sorry!" I let a breath shudder in between us, "Can you forgive me for being a coward?" I opened eyes that were teary now, "Here I am. I came for you, Katsuki. I'm sorry I was too scared to tell you what I was really thinking." I felt a sob bubble up, and I let it spill free, "I love you, I love you," I drew a breath, "I love you, Bakugo Katsuki."

I didn't see him move, I was so lost in my confession I didn't feel him until he wrapped strong arms around me. His chin resting on my shoulder as I tried to stop crying. His arms tightened as he softly knocked his head against mine.

"Can I talk now?" I nodded, feeling warmer in his embrace than I ever had alone. "We both have the same problem, I guess. I'm not sure if it's a recipe for disaster, but," One hand moved to cup my cheek, the blade of his fingers wiping away my tears. "I do love you. Ochaco."

His hand provided a gentle pressure, and I angled my face, so that I recieved my first kiss. A soft peck against the corner of my lips. It wasn't enough.

I turned, his hands sliding down my shoulders until he could grip my hands, "Ow, sorry." He looked, one hand had a round red blister mark from the last time he'd held them. He frowned, but I tightened my grip, very careful to keep my pinkies extended, "It doesn't really hurt."

He didn't say anything, his ash blond hair shining in the light of the sunset pouring into our room as he bent his face toward me. "Is this okay?" He said it softly to my lips. I'd have to open my mouth to reply. He really _was_ all instinct.

* * *

 **AN/** Ha! Finally, a reason to use a Star Wars reference. Klonopin has a HOST of terrible (hilarious) side effects. I picked confusion, dizziness, nausea, and increased libido. Which made me genuinely _giggle_. I hope you laughed. I hope you like a teary confession as much as I do!


	5. 5- A Pause in the Action

**A Pause in the Action**

 _Livin' like a washed up celebrity_

It couldn't be any later than two am when I woke again. The pillows we'd stacked between us as a childish precaution were strewn on the bed at my back. I was curled beside Ochaco, my foot hooking hers, as she was staring at her phone. It had been the tap, tap, tap of her doing something that had woken me.

She smiled suddenly, tapping some more, and I realized she was texting. I opened both eyes and focused on her phone. The top read 'Deku 3'. I tried not to scowl.

'The American heroes are more like celebrities, so I think u should dress up.'

'Only if u do'

'No costumes is all I mean'

'I know. I don't have much. Pretty much what you saw at your place.'

Wait. She'd been staying with Midoriya? The scowl settled in.

'No dress? Something sexy?'

Not okay. That's my girlfriend, you frakking nerd.

'no sorry' Ochaco's smile had melted. Instead her brow knit. 'I have a little spending money if you think it'll help.'

I reached over and grabbed the phone, "The hell?"

"Hey!" She grabbed for it as I turned. "Midoriya-kun has an idea for joining an agency part-time! Give it!" She made another lunge, making her lie awkwardly on top of me. I raised my brow at her as she scrambled up. "At least read his replies."

"He says he'll pitch in and get you something nice. My ass he will!" I typed a reply. "He says he hopes he hasn't offended you. You should probably wash your mouth out with soap." I deadpanned, "I think Deku little cute heart is about to have his eyes bleached."

"No!" She tackled me again, vigorously trying to grab her phone. "Don't! I don't mind! He has good taste!" I wrapped my free arm around her in a half nelson, making her squeal. I can honestly say never have I thought using a wrestling hold on a girl might be fun. "I'm gonna change your world view, buddy!" She raised her hand, obviously going to use her quirk on me. I don't bloody think so. I chucked her phone to the floor, rolling her, pinning her to the bed. I had her wrists held in one hand, the other flexed under her chin, a curl of smoke letting me know I'd almost gone too far. Hurriedly I let go.

"You're definitely too naked." She blushed, "Oh god!" She scrambled out of bed, "Oh my GOD! I didn't mean to say that."

"I thought I was going to have to apologize again." I smiled brazenly at her, standing in her black tank and boy short combo. She was blushing, but her eyes said clearly... "You liked that."

"I.."

"No lies. I hate people who lie."

"Shut up." She marched to my side of the bed, and grabbed her phone. "You butt. There's like five unanswered texts..."

The door sounded suddenly, a flurry of soft knocks followed with, "Uraraka-chan?"

"He's here!" She stage whispered, "Cover up!" I just shook my head, but covered myself to the waist. Let him see. "Hold on! I'm coming! Sorry!" She pulled out a t shirt, it was oversize on her and read 'Ingenium Revs My Engine'. Holy shit. I seriously needed to up my game. Next thing she's gonna pull out Kaminari's underwear.

She ran to the door, swinging the portal open to admit Midoriya. He stood just inside, his eyes widening unbelievably, "Uh? Hi?"

"We were sleeping." I smiled wolfishly at him.

"No you weren't." Midoriya tried to recover, a slight blush now dusting his freckles. "At least Uraraka-chan wasn't. I guess you guys made up? Or..." He smiled, "When you sent that text," His big green eyes pinned me, "I figured he might have taken your phone."

"I confessed. I was going to tell you."

I frowned, she said it so easily. "You planned this?"

Midoriya frowned too, and Ochaco copied the look exactly, "No. He knew about us. That I love you. It wasn't a plan."

I was momentarily confused. "You..." I eyed Midoriya, "I thought you liked her, too."

"I did in first year." He shrugged, "But then, she was my friend." He bumped knuckles with Ochaco, "My best friend. Besides, I have someone back home who would kill me twice if I cheated on her."

"Cheated?"

Ochaco rolled her eyes, "Honestly, you must be the only one who didn't know. He's been dating Hatsume, you know that inventor, since the winter formal. They're kinda adorable together in an awkward way."

"The chick who made my new gauntlets? Wow. I mean it. She's..." I cleared my throat, Ochaco staring daggers at me. "Uh, she's okay. Not a patch on my Ochaco, though."

"Your Ochaco. I like the sound of that."

"So do I." Midoriya's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "But you're sleeping in our room from now on. Your mother would kill me, Kacchan!" He speared Ochaco with the same look, "Yours too. And my mom would help."

She and I looked at each other. Now that I'd spent so much time touching her... not even in a sexual way, but just being near her, I didn't want to stop. I was simply too skin hungry. But, I also understood she might not want anything like that to happen yet. Knowing me, knowing I was always several unwise steps ahead, I nodded. Ochaco gave an answering nod.

"Now that that's out of the way, our hero clothes came last night after you two..." Midoriya shared a look between us, "turned in. So, I'd like to go get signed up, and start heroing already." He disregarded the chair in the room, plopping himself on the foot of the bed. Ochaco crawled back into where she was earlier. "I've been searching the web and the local hero blog feeds, and if you were reading her texts, I saw something a little strange. Sexiness is no stranger to the female heroes back home, but here, they're more like celebrities. Fancy clothes and such. We need to get Uraraka-chan a nice, sexy dress to do our interviews in."

Taking care of every little thing was going to burn though several years worth of allowance. I smiled though, "Oh yeah. One sexy dress coming up." Ochaco blushed suddenly, and I grinned toothily at her before turning back, "What're we gonna wear?"

"Your best outfit."

"Che," I spat. Then I checked the bedside clock, "I'm starved. When do they start room service?"

"Kirishma and I found a 24 hour diner around the corner. The prices are way better than room service." He stood, "Grab your things, you can shower in our room." He frowned when I got out of bed, obviously upset that I was almost as undressed as a person can get. I took my sweet time gathering my things. Ochaco just sat in bed, her smile big enough for three. I might be here for a peepshow after all.

 **...Later**

We stood outside the Diner, and argued about what we were going to do next. I thought we should go workout (Where, Bakugo, huh?). Ochaco and Kirishima thought we should walk around, get a feel for the city (It's not even 6am!). Midoriya suggested we try to find a place to stay that wasn't a classy hotel. So, in the end, we went back to the hotel to find a different hotel.

"We only had this place for today and tomorrow anyway." Midoriya fingered his chin, "And we're trying to get a job, I mean, we will get a job."

Ochaco joined his mutter session, "If we get one today, and can catch a paying job quickly..."

"We can rent an apartment?"

"Maybe. We're planning on just a month here, so..." Midoriya paused, his eyes searching the sky, "We could get one of those vacation homes?"

Kirishima smacked a fist into his hand, "And no long term contracts. Just pay and stay."

"If we're going to do this thing," I walked past them, "Let's go book one. We're getting a job today. We're going to be paid today. If I have to get one of you to start a fight downtown, we're making money today."

"You're the only one who'd be recognized as a villain," Kirishima laughed. "If we wanna get paid, we have to all fill out those government forms."

"You didn't?" Ochaco looked at me.

"No? I didn't know."

Midoriya grinned, "I knew, and you can just import the files if you had them, which I guess you don't."

We all trooped back to the room I shared with the guys. Ochaco perched on one of the beds with Midoriya, both of them searching with their phones for cheap vacation houses in the LA area while Kirishima and I filled out our registration forms.

I looked at her sitting there, her shoulder pressed against Izuku's as she giggled at something he said. I felt a stab of jealousy, but swallowed it, the time for us to be rivals in this way were long past. Instead, I hunkered down and finished my forms.

"This one has a garden!"

"It only has one bedroom."

"We can't afford any that have four. I think we man up." She pointed at Izuku's phone, "Look, it has a pull out, and the bed is a Queen. That's big enough for two."

"Shotgun!"

Kirishima put his phone down, "You can't call shotgun on the only bed."

I smiled, "Shotgun is king."

"No, it's not!" Eijiro crossed his arms, "You have to be within range of the thing you are trying to gain rights to."

Midoriya put his phone down, "We haven't even rented the place yet. Although Kirishima is right. It's a line of sight thing."

"Shotgun!" Ochaco shouted happily, "There, all arguments are officially dissolved." She smiled at me as I typed angrily. "Okay, it says it's 3600. That seems cheap."

Midoriya shrugged, "I suppose I could cover it, if we get stuck. But, let's try hard to get some paying jobs."

"All in for the rental?" Ochaco smiled brightly at us.

Kirishima and I nodded, "Fine." Midoriya put in the info, "We should get an e-mail with where to pick up the keys and drop off the deposit. Now, about agencies."

"I want the best." I hit the send button on my forms. "Highest pay, best jobs go to top ranked agencies."

"I get it, I really do, but the best ranked agencies aren't gonna want to hire a bunch of foreigen kids right off the plane." Midoriya rubbed his eyes, "I say we go to a smaller agency I know about."

"Either way," Eijiro yawned, "most places won't open to the public until eight or nine. And stores? Maybe even as late as ten. It's..." He lifted his watch, "Is it too late to nap? This jet lag is no joke."

 **... Endor Heights Shopping Mall**

 **Ochaco**

Pale sunlight lanced off the hundreds of cars already mashed into the parking lot. I glanced at Eijiro-kun, who yawned as if to emphasize his need for an even longer nap. I craned my neck to look at the mall. It wasn't like the one I lived practically next door to for the last three years. You could find literally everything at Wookiee's in Kiyashi Ward.

I clutched my purse and bounced excitedly on my toes, "Where do we start?"

Midoriya-kun scratched his chin, his button up a far cry from his usual tshirt. "I suppose by going in?" He laughed, "We look like we're trying to invade the place, not buy a dress."

"I'm going to get a few things, too." If Eijiro-kun yawned any wider, his jaw would pop off, "Like ear plugs. Izuku snores."

"I don't!" He turned pleading eyes on me, and I rolled my own, "Hey! Tell him I don't snore!"

"She'd better not know for a certainty if you snore or not." Katsuki slipped his hand into mine, "Now, where would you like to go?"

I tipped my head a little, considering, a small smile playing over my lips, "This is like going to one of the Outlet Parks back home." Three questioning faces turned my way, "No way. None of you have even been to one? Well, we should be able to get a cute fashionable dress for less than a boutique." I shook my head, "Boys!"

Inside the mall the air was cool and smelled like new clothes. I breathed it in eagerly, and pulled the three boys after me like a mother duck. My eyes widened looking at the stores, advertisements and gorgeous clothes hanging on mannequins. "Oh!" I slid to a stop, "Is that a Yohji Yamamoto?" I never expected that. "Wow." All those hours giggling over fashion magazines with Momo-chan were finally going to pay off! I couldn't afford it, especially not just for a job interview, but the dress was gorgeous. At any rate, it made me want to venture inside.

There were racks of everything I could possibly need. Black, wine, greens more numerous to count. I would have been too shy to actually try these kinds of dresses on back home, but here... I internally chortled. I was going to find the best priced, most lovely dress, and land us a great job.

Katsuki's bright red eyes were open wide, "Holy..." He blinked, "How do you pick?"

"Finally nailed the reason why you always look like a middle school punk. Your mom just buys the next size up, right?" Eijiro-kun doubled over laughing, as Katsuki sputtered. Conclusion confirmed! I laughed right alongside.

"Well, we find my size." I ticked off fingers, "That's first, then we find a few we like, then I try them on until we get a winner."

"Sexy." Katsuki had refocused, "Black. Maybe red."

"I like pink." I took his other hand, "We'll try a bunch, okay?" He nodded, and I released a hand as I led further into the store, looking for the designer section. Any girl worth her miso started there at an outlet center. I didn't know where we'd end up, but I was starting there.

I found an arm load of dresses in what I thought my size was, American sizing being different than what I was used to. Blacks, reds, combinations of the two, patterns... I was happily drowning in fabric. "Dressing rooms are over there." I pointed, and three boys fell in.

I stepped up to the rooms, and looked around the the things needed to try on clothes back home. "There's no mask..." I whispered to Katsuki, hoping he'd be as confused as I was.

"No one to help us, either." He shrugged, "Just try it on?" He caught my wrist, sending a pleasant warmth up my arm, "I'm really looking forward to this." His red eyes were steady, but I recognized the darkness in them from our wrestling match earlier. I swallowed a grin, and kicked off my shoes before heading in with my bounty.

I pulled off my clothes, hesitating as I looked at the first dress I was going to try on. It had thin straps, nothing I could wear a bra with. I looked critically at my chest. I was going to have to get a bra too.

"Katsuki," I hissed, "Come here!"

His feet appeared under the door, "Just come out, we'd all like to see."

"No..." I was so glad no one saw me blushing enough to heat the entire mall, "I need a strapless bra.."

His feet actually backed up, "What? You! Y-you want me to find you a bra?"

"Say it louder, I'm not sure if my dad heard you." There was a little muffled immature laughing from where the others were waiting. "Yes! I wear a standard size, just find a salesgirl!"

"We're dating, right? I am not doing this if you're just.." He paused, "explosion curious." I imagined the grumpy twist of his mouth paired with high spots of color.

"Explosion curious?" I laughed, embarrassed yet happy giggles pealing from my throat, "I don't say 'I love you' as easily as that, Katsuki."

The feet came closer, and the door rattled, as he put his hand on it, "Okay. What size? Do you care what color? Should I ask about a specific style?"

"I think you know more about this than you let on."

He coughed, "Maybe I used to shop with my mom."

"So she didn't just get the next size up?" I put my palm on the door, a quiet laugh exchanged between us, and I sighed happily, "I'm a 75E. Most of these are dark, so black? I don't know if anything else is necessary."

I waited for a few minutes, the other boys entertaining me with awful one-liners. Katsuki came back with a pair of black glossy pumps, "Miss? Your boyfriend told me what you needed, but I need a few minutes. I'm afraid I don't know Asian sizes. If you want to buy them, I brought a set of silicone petals that should work just as well. They really don't cost much either."

"Okay. Just give them to him, and he'll pass them in."

"Sure," I heard the sound of her moving, "My name's Bethany if you need anything else."

The pumps moved off, and a familiar hand slid a box under the door. "She says you just..." He trailed off.

I looked at the box, it seemed self explanatory. "No worries! You can go wait with the guys, okay?" His shoes moved away, and I pulled off my bra. I examined the 'petals' before peeling them off their backing, and trying to get them on as evenly as possible. There was no support, but I supposed there were no lines, either. Hurriedly, I shimmied into the first dress, and opened the door.

Padding out in my bare feet, and an uncertain feeling about boob security didn't make me feel sexy, but the boys watched me primp in front of the mirror.

"I like this one, but she needs the right kind of shoe."

"Can you turn? I don't know. Looks cute, not stylish."

With each progressive dress, I got more suggestions and comments. I was starting to wish I'd never even found out I had a quirk. "This next one is the end. I've tried on enough for you to make an informed decision." I whipped around and took off this dress and slipped into the last one. It was black with a plunge neckline and a velveted red flower lace decal climbing the hem. It was secretly my favorite, and as I looked at myself, i felt so... pretty.

I walked out, my arms wide, to quiet. Midoriya-kun was smiling gently and Kirishima's grin was wide. Katsuki smiled, "We'll take this one. You look amazing."

I stood on tip toe, "I need heels, too."

"Yes. Yes you do."

* * *

 **AN/** Hatsume is amazingly hot. Also, this chapter should be taken out back and beaten. Honestly. Transitions are the hardest. And shopping? I'm terrible at it. LOL I think Ochaco and I might have that in common. BTW... uh, I found this online, so... Japanese fitting room etiquette is a little different from the states. I made a guess as to her dimensions. *kill me now* ***Mr. Mosivic beta'd most of it. The second half is all me. As are any remaining mistakes!**

 **AN/N** Also: Why isn't Bakugo sick anymore? I figure Katsuki's metabolism is a superhuman force. He's obviously strong as _FORK_ but he's got a _slim_ athletic build at 15? I suspect he has to eat a solid ton of food just to keep his body going. You go boy. Eat those carbs. *crying in a corner* So, that means he burns though medicines like crazy.


	6. 6- Heroes Save People

**Heroes Save People**

 _Shooting fireworks like it's the Fourth of July_

 **...At the J5 Hero Agency**

"So," Ochaco rubbed a non existant wrinkle on her side, "we just tell them we're needing a job. I smile. That's the plan."

I eyed her. I'd seen her wearing tighter, less, and even wetter, but now that she was clad in my colors, black and red, she looked like a dream I didn't want to wake from. I cleared my throat roughly, "That's about it."

Eijiro pushed the door open, "Confidence, not cockiness!" He watched Ochaco pass with undisguised interest. He'd better as hell learn to bottle that up. I narrowed my eyes at him, following her into the agency. "Yeah, that's right, I'm talking about you. I don't want to spend any more money on taxis."

Midoriya nodded, "I told you, these guys worked with All Might. One look and they'll fall over themselves trying to hire us."

We walked into a busy office. There were several people working, sitting at computers, talking on phones, and checking paperwork. In front, a man sat, his head cradled in both hands, muttering quietly. I stopped in front of him, and he turned sleepy eyes on us. They were the color of egg custard. "Get out of here, and take that girl with you!" He lifted his head slightly, causing his hands to fall.

"Whaaat?" I scowled at the crazed old man. "What problem could you possibly have with us or the girl?" I sneered at him, "You'd be the smartest man in California to hire her or any of us." I turned on my heel, grabbing Ochaco by the arm, "Come on. He doesn't know quality when he sees it!"

Midoriya's mouth dropped open as he looked between the man and Uraraka. "What? But I was so sure.."

The old man frowned, bringing one hand back to his cheek. "She was planning on getting a job based on a smile and her cute body. Deny it as you will, girlie. And you boys," he turned his head and pursed his lips as if to spit, "You boys were going to use her. Well, I won't stand for it."

Eijiro leaned over and whispered, "I bet he doesn't stand for much."

Midoriya shushed him, "We're from UA, in Japan." The eggy eyes slatted open, "We studied under All Might, and Bakugo," he gestured at me, "and I are top two in our class. Karishima is a powerhouse in his own right." He frowned slightly, "We're sorry if we gave the wrong impression, but Uraraka is way more than a pretty face. She's brilliant and brave, skilled in rescue, and can hold her own in a fight."

I slid my hand down to grip hers, "She's strong, and one of the fastest at analytics outside a pro hero."

"You, Red? You got an opinion on that there girl?"

Eijiro smiled, his jagged teeth catching the light, "She has amazingly poor taste in men, but they're right. I think if Todoroki weren't so skilled, she'd have made the top three."

His head was unsupported now as he looked us over carefully. "My quirk is future sight. It's not powerful, but it does enough to weed out the wannabes. What are you kids after?"

"If you see the future, than you know the truth, old man. We're not wannabes or weak-assed losers. We're looking for hero work. We leave in about a month from now. We..."

An alarm cut me short as a woman near a map shouted over everything, "Police band reporting tremors, landslide on the 101 in the Solstice Canyon area. Immediate hero and rescue response! Possible casualties! Possible human cause, repeat! Possible human cause!"

"If'n you kids got the chops you say, I can get you choppered out. Pay varies, but if we make a capture it doubles." All trace of torpidity was gone in an instant. "Name's Randall Mullins, and if you can work it's now or hit the bricks."

"I can work," Ochaco pulled on her dress, "Is there a changing room?"

"Honor system," he smirked. He whipped around, trowing open a partition for us, "Damned Christmas! Come on! Most of the roster gone, like villains take a damned break."

We traded looks, "But you don't know what we can do!" Eijiro took off, following egg custard, and the rest of us followed after.

"Look, UA is famous even here in the States." He explained, "Hell, if you tell me you've graduated from there, that's enough for me." He ushered us into a helicopter spinning to life, "Get in heroes, it's time to see what the UA is cookin'." He waited for us to clamber in and buckle up before handing over thick headphones. He motioned at the ear, and spoke again, "I hope one of y'all can fly or survive a fall. Like as not, there'll be no where to land in a disaster like a landslide."

"I can if your bird can withstand a blast."

"I could always float you all away," Ochaco frowned. "Not really sure how much I can do in this dress."

"Missy, your future is jumping plenty. Switch to channel three, tell old Oversee what'cher problem is."

I watched her toggle her earphone switch and talk again. Eggy laughed, and then motioned at me, holding up three fingers. I switched to the channel, "Boy, I am too old for this teen bullshit."

I watched him turn off his set, though I wondered if his quirk allowed him to listen in. I switched to Japanese, "What's the problem," I allowed my mouth to tilt up, "sweet cheeks?"

"Ah, well," she looked at her tightly interlaced fingers, "If I have to float or lift anything heavy for any length of time..."

"What's your limit?" I asked, remembering her drawback, "Did your costume really ease that much?"

She rolled her eyes and sagged in her seat, "Yes, that's why it hasn't changed much in the last three years. Not only that, but.." she chewed her underlip, "This dress doesn't leave much to the imagination."

My mouth fell open involuntarily. Even sitting there the dress was riding high on her thighs and cut deep over her ample cleavage. "Right." I swallowed, "Believe me, I don't want all those freakin' extras down there to see that much of you, but you said you could work. What would you do if your costume ripped or got blown away? You wouldn't run away."

"No. Of course not! I just.." She covered her face with her hands, not disguising the blush climbing her cheeks, "We just started dating! I want you to think I'm amazing and hot! Not weak with barf on my new dress!"

"I already think you're amazing." I reached forward, caressing her cheek, "And nothing will change how hot I think you are."

She nodded, her bright brown eyes drawing me in, "I really want to kiss you. Before I barf."

I slid my eyes toward Eggy and smirked back, "Let's not give him the satisfaction." She slipped off her heels, pressing them against the back wall, and smiled with a little nod.

We both reset our channel to one, just to catch the tail end of Eggy explaining how he got into the business. "Basically, once I saw that th' police weren't that interested in true justice, that they only wanted me to tell them what a criminal might decide to do, I decided to go into business for myself. T'wasn't that easy, so I found five heroes interested in justice, but behind on the vigilante laws. We formed our agency."

Midoriya looked like he wished he had his notebook, "But American agencies do more than that, right?"

"Yer right. American hero schools are still horribly underfunded. We find, train, and even help young'uns pass their exams. We offer scholarships to kids who get their licences. When we get a few, we'll set down, it'll be good to get some new ideas from a couple o' fine UA grads." He pointed at the hills we were flying over, "My quirk's more or less useless in a situation we're headed toward. So, you'll jump in a few minutes, and I need one of y'all to wear a wireless to keep me informed." Midoriya's hand shot up, "Good. If there is a bad guy down there causin' this ruckus, call up with as much information as you can. Even a guess on age or weight can help. Our databases have some catching up to do to Japan's metabase, but there's villain junkies on the 'net. If the situation is too much to handle or more agencies react, call immediately! We're registered by now as first responders, but normal emergency personnel will be here soon. They have the final say as soon as they arrive. Listen to them." He pointed at us in turn, "One last thing, unless you're trained in CPR, do not even try. US citizens will sue you, which means me. Only if they're gonna kick without emergency help! Anyone injured but movable, bring to the street where an emergency vehicle can pull up." He frowned at us in turn, then nodded as if he'd gotten the answer to an un asked question. He grabbed the door lock, and threw it open, blasting the interior with turbulent air and noise, "Deku, mic on!" He commanded, "Be safe! Earphones off!"

I unbuckled as the helicopter stabilized and I inched toward the door to survey the scene. Mud, rocks and sandy dirt sprawled across a highway newly strewn with half-buried cars. Trees were toppled like a children's game. Boulders that hadn't seen the light of day in who knew how long were propped absurdly against modern day technology. The fuel reek of the helicopter's exhaust mixed uncertainly with freshly turned earth. I felt my adrenaline kick in, and I briskly rubbed my hands to warm them in the cool air.

Egg Custard made a shooing motion, and Uraraka grabbed me under my arms, wrapping hers around my chest. She shouted, "I'm voiding my gravity, do not blow me up!"

I nodded, angling my hands out and behind, "Now!" I screamed into the tempest, jumping out over the ruined landscape. We dropped several feet before I judged it safe enough to activate my quirk. Uraraka wrapped her legs around my waist and I smiled fiercely into the wind. This is what life is all about!

We landed hard but safe enough as I looked around. There was debris everywhere, people in thier cars, even the booms and flashes from untrained quirks going off. On the ground, it smelled like every sandbox in the state had been dumped in one spot. I wrinkled my nose, and tried to ignore the stench of it. "Uravity!"

"Still here," she pressed her fingertips together, falling off my back. "We need to calm the people. That'll be hard enough without costumes. Please don't use your quirk unless you need to, alright, Bakugo?"

"Shatter." I searched the hillside, seeing Deku and Riot land in plumes of dirt. "And hell, no. I'm finding the asshat who thinks this shit is funny."

"What?!" She screeched, "That's Deku and Riot's job. We are saving these _extras_ , got it?"

I popped a loud explosion, "Getting the bad guy is what I do. I'm a leader. Rescue? Not so much."

Her face hardened, "Fine. I don't have time to argue with you! Go!" Uraraka whipped around, and dashed down the hill to the nearest car. I stood, feeling a hot burst of anger in my chest. Deku was going to find the villain, not me? Riot was going, while I did what? Helped little old ladies cross the street? My hands heated, the sweat trickling between my fingers now. Smoke blew from one, my quirk begging for release.

I watched in angry stillness as Uraraka knocked on the window of a trapped family with a smile. She spoke to them, I couldn't hear her, but the noise from that car quieted. She traded a handshake with everyone in the car before slapping the same hand against the vehicle. It shifted under the dirt, but it didn't pull free. She slammed her shoulder into the door, straining herself to push it clear.

That's when guilt, as cold, harsh, and cruelly sharp as an ice sickle, stabbed though me _. A hero helps people_. So what was I doing? Crying because I didn't get my way? I thought I was over this self-serving shit! I ground my teeth and swallowed false pride. I jerked into motion, running down to join the rescue.

I ran to where Uravity was joining her fingers to drop that first car. "What can I do?"

"Follow me," She coughed and swallowed in a way I recognized immediately. "I was able to move this one, but others may be harder to move, I could use your help."

I understood the meaning behind her words. I could have used a simple blast to clear that car and saved her from straining her body. "Sure, yeah, I'll follow you."

Together we ran to another car where smoke was starting to gather. The driver was face down on his steering wheel, unconscious. I hastily wiped the windshield, peering inside. A little girl, blood running down one side of her face, was burning. It must have been her quirk, since the flames licking her arms were an odd pink-orange. She definitely looked terrified, but she wasn't trying to put the fires out. She was crying at the top of her lungs, though.

"Hey!" I knocked on the windshield, "Kid? Put out the fire, okay?"

She lifted her arms, "I tried!" She wailed, "Mommy can help! I want my mommy!"

I turned. "There's a kid who's lost control of her quirk and a guy passed out. The girl's on fire, and is probably eating up their air. She needs her mom."

"I tapped the car, but it didn't budge. Let me talk to her, you see if you can _gently_ move some of the dirt." Uravity stood, and then leaned heavily on the windshield. I jogged around the car looking for the sticking point. Finding a mound nearly as high as the car, I pointed a hand down and away, letting loose a small explosion to start. The car shook, and dirt mushroomed, leaving a crater. I dug a shoulder into the car, and it began to creak and shift.

"Shatter!" Uravity shouted, "I think you scared her! The windshield is getting hot!"

I came around as the guy groggily lifted his head, "She can't.." He shouted, then bent over coughing, trying to roll the window down. He managed a crack, "Rosa, baby, you have to calm down!"

"Mommy!" Rosa sobbed, "It hurts! It's so hot!"

Uraraka pressed her fingers into the crack, "Press against all my fingers, okay, sir?" I need to cancel your gravity!" She grimaced, turning her face to me again, "It IS hot, can you talk to her?"

I tapped on Rosa's window, "Who's your mom, kid?"

"Fuego Verde!" She gasped, "Where's mommy?"

"The firestorm hero?" I took a closer look at the kid, recognizing her flames for the pink hued version of her mother's green flame. "Your mom's the best, but she's gone right now, right? It's fear. Use your fear, don't let it use you! You CAN stop this, right?" I used a hard voice. No nonsense, like my mother had used with me when I was a kid trying to figure out my quirk. I was suddenly glad I hadn't developed it this early. The kid was not even school aged yet.

Dusty pink eyes swimming in tears looked up, "I'm scared!"

"Rosa, honey, please listen to..."

"I'm Katsuki, Rosa-chan. Just tell the flames to go away so we can get you out of there, okay?" I felt a genuine smile pull at my lips, "You can do it. Think how proud your mom will be!"

Rosa's father coughed again, "Thank you," He turned as much as he was able, and we both watched little Rosa close her eyes and hold in a sob.

Suddenly, her flames gutted out like a candle in a draft. She sobbed again, but this time she smiled up at me, "I did it!"

I gave her a nod, "I never doubted you, Rosa-chan." I gave Uravity a thumbs up and she pushed her fingers though the window again as the father thrust his forearm against them. She groaned, but set her back to the car. I copied her, pushing the vehicle up out of the dirt. She returned their gravity just to drop to her knees, retching loudly. I ran to Rosa's door, wrenching it open as the child flung herself into my arms.

Her father raced to us, his arms open, and the girl scrabbled to snuggle into her father's shoulder. His other hand came up, offering a handshake, which I gave with a smile. "For Rosa and myself, thank you. What agency are you with? My wife will want to know." He chuckled, "Be prepared, she's every bit as fiery as her name."

I heard sirens, and turned to see ambulances, police and fire trucks roar up the highway. I saw Uravity stand, dusting her butt, obviously glad her part in this was over. "We're with J5." A tremor rumbled beneath us, and Rosa started crying again as her father stumbled around wide-eyed.

"Stop her!" Deku, his body sparking with the light of his full cowling, was barreling toward us like a freight train. "She can move though the earth!" He skidded to a stop, and Riot appeared on the hill top dashing toward us.

I looked around as Uravity pushed Rosa's dad toward where the ambulances were pulling up. "I don't see..." A black claw rose from the Earth, grabbing Uravity's leg and pulling the rest of a strangely elongated body out of the mire. "Oh, no.."

I've seen a lot, but she... Her hair was twined around her neck and arms, long ropes of it, like dreadlocks. Her body was sleek, even slicked with mud and bits of debris that served as her only clothing. Her hands were tipped with five fingers, but they were long, maybe as much as twenty centimeters or more. She turned her face to regard me with alien eyes. Vibrant green swimming in a red scalera. Her skin was as black as whatever hell she crawled out of. I knew I wouldn't forget the vicious aura that flowed around her if I lived a hundred more years.

I took a step, but she simply moved her other hand, it's spidery fingers tapping hideously over Uraraka's stomach, "I wouldn't _hero_." She sneered at me with dark teeth flashing in the sun, "These fingers rend flesh as easily as they do mud! Now, let me go, and I promise I won't kill your friend. You wouldn't want her to die suffocated in the embrace of the mother?" Her claws pressed, making Ochaco scream in terror and pain. "I don't know what you do, sister, but don't try anything."

Midoriya stumbled over, Kirishima still running toward us as I stalked toward this hideous thing. "Uravity? Put your hands up." Midoriya put his up, though Uraraka didn't even flinch, "If we fight her, she won't hesitate. She shredded her _partner_."

I shot him a murderous look, but realized an explosion right now would undoubtedly make her kill Ochaho, even if I managed to subdue her otherwise. "Let her go." I seethed, "I'll kill you right now, witch!"

She laughed, "Boy, you're dreaming, listen to your friend. He saw what I'm willing to do."

I could see blood seeping out from the hem of Uraraka's dress. This stain didn't know what I was willing to do, yet. "We'll play a game, bitch! You and me!"

"Catch me if you can, pretty boy!" She laughed again as she dove back under, and Uraraka dropped bonelessly to the ground again. I scrambled to her side, turning her over to see the dress torn to shreds over the stomach, three puncture wounds and two thick scratches, all of them making the blood trail I'd noticed earlier. "She's mine." I chanced a look over my shoulder, but the tremors were gone, along with all traces of that dirt eating whore.

* * *

 **AN** / Chawan-Mushi (a japanese egg custard) is the color I'm referring to. (It's a slightly unappealing green yellow white... ugh) The way Eggy talks is intentional. Reminds me a bit of my red-neck dad. :) Fuego Verde is Spanish for 'green fire'. 20 cm is almost 8 inches, but they're probably closer to 9 or 10 inches.

 **AN/N/** HOMG. I thought the Japanese school year ended in December! It doesn't. So! AHEM. Sorry. If you didn't know, now you do, school ends in March. I'm so mad. But, pretend, suspend belief. Remind yourself: it's a fanfic! LOL


	7. 7- It's All New

**It's All New**

 _I'm like a scarf trick, it's all up the sleeve  
_ _I taste like magic, waves that swallow quick and deep_

"C'mon," Midoriya's eyes were puffy with unshed tears, "Uraraka-chan? Ochaco?" He dropped to his knees, his cowling winking out as Kirishima stumbled to a stop beside us.

I took a deep breath, "She's alive, still breathing, but if any of these punctured an intestine..."

Eijiro shook Midoriya out of his daze, "Call Mullins-san. We need to have her airlifted to the hospital."

Midoriya stood, and started speaking into the radio, "They've landed on the other side of the slide." He pointed at the chopper in the distance, "Let me get her, I'm the strongest."

"No." I gathered her up, and stood as carefully as I could on the uneven ground, "I got her." I took a step, then another, as I tried not to wonder if that funky smell was punctured gut. If the wetness soaking my shirt was too much. I heard someone shouting and blinked hard at a confusing mass of red hair.

"You're in shock," Eijiro grabbed my arm. "This is the second time I've had to remind you to move! Pull it together! You've been trained for this."

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled, my impotent anger pouring out with the words. "You hold the girl you love while she's bleeding out on your shirt and then you can tell me how any kind of training is equal to this feeling."

Midoriya nodded, "Okay, Kacchan. You're absolutely correct." He grabbed my upper arm, "I need you to move, so we can get her fixed up. Tell me how to help."

"I got it. I got it. Just move. One of you ahead, the other behind. Let's go." I trotted off, keeping my mind focused on getting to the helicopter. That was all. Definitely not the fact that I now had blood running down my leg and pooling in my shoe.

I felt like it had taken a year even moving as fast as we could. The copter was screaming, it's rotors throwing dirt around like confetti. "Lift me," I yelled at Midoriya, "Lift me inside!" His cowling flickered on, and he lifted me like a child. Eijiro lept in as Eggy ordered take off.

I dropped heavily into a seat, and cradled Ochaco tenderly. Her head lolled on my chest and I held it, one hand over her ear, her other ear pressed on top of my heart. Midoriya slipped on my earphones and Eggy spoke, "Sorry, kid. I can watch her future, but unless she's awake, I can't see much. She's alive for the next few minutes, at least. I put a call in to Kapu, he's got the.. well, he's the best healer in California, maybe on the whole west coast. If anyone can make her better than new, it's him. Lucky for you he owes me a favor." Eggy drew a hand across his face, "Also lucky we're in Malibu, since he lives near here. We should touch down in his backyard in just a few minutes."

I felt hot tears make tracks in the grime on my face. I have never felt so powerless. Midoriya offered silent support, his hand clutching my knee while Kirishima gave me space, studiously staring out the window. Eggy stared at Ochaco, alternating with rubbing his eyes and muttering under his breath.

When the chopper bumped to the ground, Mullins jumped out first followed by Eijiro and then Midoriya who practically carried Ochaco and I over to see a tall man with skin the color of dark honey. He stood arrogantly, black hair perfectly styled as he folded his arms over a sculpted chest. "Bring her inside," the man's smooth voice cut through the noise from the copter.

I loped up to him, following him in. I almost stopped to stare at the stunning interior. It was blessedly cool and everything was shades of green and blue with pops of tropical color. Grand paintings dotted the walls. Whatever this man did, he made all sorts of cash with it.

He threw open a door that led to a darkened room that was lightly scented with something that reminded me of the cologne Mineta used to slap on whenever he left the dorms. Large potted plants made the space look like a resort. A segmented table with a plush top stood in the center, next to a couple of rich looking chairs.

I jostled Ochaco in order to set her down on the plush table and she groaned, her eyes popping open, "Hurts.." It was weak and sad and it made my heart ache.

"We're with a healer." I put her down as carefully as I could as the older man pulled a bunch of cello-wrapped packets from a drawer in the table.

"Young lady. Wait, was that Japanese?" He reconsidered and looked at me, "Do you speak English? I need to talk to her."

"Yes," I stroked her arm as she moaned lowly, "Whatever it takes, please. She's important to me."

"Good." He leaned over and I prepared to translate, "My name's Kapu, and I'm a healer. I'm sorry, my dear, this will hurt." He locked eyes with me, "Is she your lover? Wife?"

"Girlfriend, yesterday." I blushed, I could feel it in the roots of my hair. "Why?"

"To heal, I use testosterone produced either by someone I'm touching or someone touching someone I'm in contact with." He raised perfectly manicured brows over the clearest turquoise eyes I'd ever seen. "Now, if you'll distract her, I need to clean her stomach and the scratches on her leg. Try and get her into the mood." He ripped open a packet, pulling free a wipe that stank like iodine.

"The..." I paused, a hysterical laugh in my throat, "mood? The hell?" I pointed at her, "She's bleeding and in pain. I don't think she wants to make out."

"If you want to heal her quickly, then you need to raise her testosterone. Yours is at an ebb right now too, probably because you lost a big fight and she got hurt. It's science, don't scowl at me." He shook his head, "I'm not into ladies, so I'm out. The fastest way is to get her aroused. Just a bit, that's all I need. So, distract her, get her happy."

"You can use mine. You said..." I breathed out, "What do I have to do for you to just use mine? I don't think she'll like it very much if I... distract her this way in front of you."

He raised a brow. "Talk to her, ask. It'll be even more of a burden on you. I promise you will not enjoy what you'd have to do alone." My eyes narrowed dangerously, "Do you think you can flood your system with testosterone just by thinking nice thoughts? Now, _distract_ her, I have to clean her up before I can start healing."

A blush is the least of my problems. I was absolutely mortified. No matter what people outside Japan think we're like, I'm not a tentacle porn loving hentai. And I had an uneasy suspicion he'd need me to do something I did not want to do in front of her, him, or anyone.

Instead, I brushed my fingers though her hair, and pulled up a chair. "Ochaco? This next part is going to hurt, but I need you to do something for me, okay?"

I needed my mom. It was just after the last Sports Festival, I had just started thinking that all those times I stood up for Ochaco might mean something. More than 'she deserved it'. I'd broken down and told mom that something was wrong. I thought she'd come to the wrong conclusion at the time... I never praised or complimented anyone. I'd been so dense. _'Girls like vulnerability, be considerate and talk to her, idiot_.'

"Wha..?" Her brown eyes were spilling tears, her mouth already in a tight scowl.

"I need you to look at me and ignore him, okay? Can you do that, Ochaco?" I dug though my feelings, "I was thinking about the Cultural Festival."

Her eyes widened, "Why?" She tensed, "Oww! Ahh!"

I stroked over her cheek, "We had that stupid butler cafe, remember?"

She laughed very quietly, "You looked so handsome. But, Todoroki-kun was the favorite."

"I looked handsome?" I kissed her on the cheek, "I was confused and still pretty angry then, trying to deal with how I was starting to feel toward you."

"I didn't.." she sucked in a breath, "AH! Ah! Damn it!"

I touched her cheek, "Concentrate on me! Please, Ochaco! I wish I had given in, asked you to the Winter Formal."

"Hitoshi-kun would have made you jump off a ledge." She smiled, her voice weakening so that I thought she was going to pass out again. "He's very nice." She blinked for a long time, "He didn't kiss me. I sort of wish he had." Her eyes were faraway when I needed them to be here!

"You want kisses?" I smiled, caressing her lips with a thumb, "Ochaco.." I swallowed, I had to do this! I had to keep her awake and _interested_. "Can I kiss you?"

Her head moved slightly, and I leaned in, gently kissing her. She moved her hands, fingers gingerly parting my hair as she pulled me closer. The other cupped my cheek, four fingers slipping over my fevered skin. The pads on those fingers puffy and softer than skin, like a kitten's paws. I pulled away, impatient for the healing to start.

I chanced a look at the other man, who made a gimmie motion, and ran fingers over Ochaco's stomach languidly. I steeled myself, and ghosted a hand up her side, brushing her breast, curling my fingers into the pillowy mound. I caressed the clean, bare skin of her shoulder with the other hand. She gasped, and I crashed my lips back on hers, trying to recall every silver screen kiss. I had no idea how good she'd taste. I darted my tongue between her lips, and she responded, sweeping hers over mine. My heart started pounding so hard, it was almost painful.

Then she gasped, her body tensing oddly. I popped up like I'd been burned, but my hand was locked to her shoulder. I turned my head, witnessing Kapu's quirk seamlessly close every hurt on her body. "Katsuki!" Her back arched off the table, and her eyes shut tightly as she cried out incoherently.

Kapu raised his hand, and she dropped like a puppet with her stings cut, "That's enough of that." His lips quirked upward at my dazed appearance. "Sorry again, my dear." He gave me a dark look, "My dears." He ripped open another package, and wiped his hands, "Tell Mullins this one was on the house." He laughed, a rich, joyous sound, "She stirred up quick. Boy was I surprised! I thought you Japanese kids spent your high school years nailing everything that moves."

"Don't talk about her like that, you bastard." I shook my head, "You watch too much damned hentai." I shook out my hands, and fought my own sense of arousal.

"I may deserve that. She's all healed up, though, so you're welcome." He smiled, sharp looking eye teeth catching his lip, "She'll sleep for awhile, her body has to catch up, maybe as much as a full day." Bronze fingers pushed the hair off her forehead as he stood closer to me, "I'm afraid she's not going to remember much." He laughed again, "But, you should definitely finish what I started. That was almost too easy, kid."

 **...some time later**

 **Ochaco**

I came back to myself, not knowing much besides I wasn't in any pain. My eyes were closed still, though I could feel blankets bunched under my breasts, my arms akimbo as usual. One arm had a warm hand and wrist. I thought about it for a moment, fingers curled around mine, a bandage over the pad on my pinky, an intelligent, non-invasive way of stopping my quirk. Soft hair curling over my wrist.

Soft hair. Curling. I let out a quiet exhalation, disappointment mixing with thankfulness, "Izuku-kun." I opened my eyes as his head lifted.

"Hey," his lips spread into a smile. "Thank god you're awake."

I squinted, my eyes adjusting to the light from... windows that weren't where they were yesterday? "Where are we?"

"We moved into that little house this morning. You've been asleep since yesterday afternoon." He glanced at a digital readout, "It's almost noon."

"D-did?" I weakly tried to sit up, then flopped back, "Did you redress me?" I was wearing my Ingenium shirt and my favorite training pants. Definitely not the last thing I remembered wearing. My fingers nearly kinked with a blush I could feel hot as a frying pan. I hadn't been wearing a bra either. Still wasn't.

"I'm sorry." He laughed with an embarrassed cringe. "Kacchan was pretty angry, still is, I suppose. He told me not to, but I couldn't let you just stay in that dress. Is was..."

"Bloody? Torn and filthy?" I patted him, "You did the right thing."

"You should clean up, though, change again, I couldn't do your underwear. They're still..." He blushed this time, "Well, you know. That silicone? It saved my life."

I recalled the silicone petals and relaxed a fraction, "But Katsuki? He didn't help? Where is he?"

Izuku shrugged, his eyes trailing away, the first sign of sidestepping a conversation, since he's never lied to me. "He's out with Kirishima." He faced me again, "J5 has a training facility so they're getting in a workout." I cut my eyes toward him and Midoriya stood uneasily. "Do you need help up?"

"Yeah." What could I say? I felt as week as a newborn, though I knew there wasn't anything wrong with me. He braced his hands on my forearms as I checked that they'd applied a bandage to the other pinky. They, or rather, Izuku had. I allowed him to pull me from the bed and settle my feet on the carpet.

"I'm really sorry." He let me go and took a step back, his eyes still haunted by sadness.

I stretched my back, listening to the soft pops of my spine, "Where's the shower?"

Midoriya jerked his thumb over his shoulder with a smile at a recessed door I hadn't noticed, "There's a master bath, and there's another, larger, with a tub on the other side of the house." His smile is infectious, "I am glad you're awake. When you're dressed, come out to the kitchen, I'll make you something."

When he left, I slowly undressed myself, tossing the tee and all the rest onto a pile. I really should wash it all. I peeled off the petals, and looked at them. They did their job, and honestly, maybe they could go in my hero kit.

The shower was blazing hot. I stood, letting all that hot water run through my hair, leaving a dingy puddle to stand in. The heat leaching into my muscles felt so good, I nearly shivered in pleasure. Curiously, I touched my stomach. The last thing I remembered before passing out were those monstrous fingers, sliding into my belly, scraping my skin. Running my own fingers over the toned expanse left the flesh quivering, yet as pink and healthy as it ever was. The muscles calmed under my hand and I was suddenly happy I couldn't recall anything after being speared.

I located a bar of soap and started taking off the grime coating my body. Soon, the water ran clear and soapy, and I washed my hair with sure fingers. Getting out, I wrapped a very fluffy towel around my middle.

That is when I realized, I didn't know where my suitcase was. "Midoriya! Where's my stuff?!"

"What?" A shout from outside.

I poked my head out, "My bag? If you want me to wear clean underwear...!" I gasped as a blonde head I hadn't noticed turned around. I opened the door, taking a step out. I held my towel securely as Eijiro pinked, slapping his hand over his eyes dramatically. Katsuki stared, his scowl deepening as I took another step into the room.

Midoriya's feet slapped against tile as he ran into the living area, "Sorry! You could have stayed in there! It's in the closet!" He darted a look at Katsuki before making an ushering motion.

"I am a girl." I watched the scowl turn confused. Well, he earned it. "I'm a hero, same as you. All of you. I'm not made of glass, and I don't want to be treated with anything else but respect." His eyes turned away as his ears reddened, "I'm going to say this one time only. On the field, in emergency situations, or if I'm unable to care for myself, you're all allowed to look at my body. We have all been forced to sit through hell week with Recovery Girl. My body isn't a mystery!"

Three tomato red faces stared at me, but Katsuki stood, his face clearly signaling that that wasn't okay with him. "You!" He was shaking, "You don't get to make that call. We all respect the hell out of you!"

"Make that call?" I scowled right back, "I don't know what happened, but I know that only Midoriya had the kindness, the grace! to treat me like a human." A tear dripped onto my cheek, "I expected something more from _you_. Kirishima-kun had an excuse, but you? Of all people, you couldn't step up?!"

He took several fast steps around furniture to face me, "You have no idea! None." He grabbed my wrist, his body heat swamping me. He marched back to the room, towing me behind, slamming the door open and practically tossing me inside. He closed the door, "You have no idea what happened! You don't get to tell me what to think! How to feel!" He paced as I tightened my hold on my towel, "This is new to me! You, being with people I care about. As a kid I could barely stand my own friends! Hell, I didn't even like my cousins. I was raised a brat! I know that!" He buried his face in his hands, "I want to be the perfect boyfriend, I want you to be proud of me, but how can I when I'm not proud of myself?" He turned tortured eyes on me, "I didn't act like a hero! Again!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I let you get hurt."

I recalled the pain, the crushing horror with terrifying clarity. But I straightened my back, "You didn't cause that. You did act like a hero by not doing anything. You probably saved my life! I'm proudest of all that you loved me enough to know she would have killed me outright if you had tried fighting her. Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you!"

"I..." His voiced rasped as he sat on the edge of the bed. He cleared his throat roughly, "The healer. His process is different than..." His head dropped, his voice going to scratches, "I did things to you!"

"I don't remember anything about that."

"I know. I kissed you. I.." He gulped, "I would do anything to do it again." He looked me directly in the eyes, his red darkening in the way I was learning meant he was feeling focused, aroused. "In that moment, whether it was all him or not, I was more than ready to..." He stood and turned toward the door, "Get dressed."

"Are you leaving?" This wouldn't be our fate! Forever walking away. "Please, Katsuki! Don't leave now. Tell me!" I clutched the towel tight, my eyes burning with tears, "If you don't tell me then we can't grow together. Whatever you did. For whatever reason you did it, I will not judge you." I tried one more thing, throwing his words back into his face, "I hate liars."

His head whipped back toward me, his eyes reddened, but dry, "I would never lie to you."

"Then don't hold this back. Tell me the truth, Katsuki. What did you do to make you treat me this way?"

He lunged forward, gracelessly hooking a hand in my hair, tangling in the wet strands, his mouth, hungry, demanding on mine. His other hand squeezed my breast. It shocked me to my toenails, but I knew, if I freaked out now, he'd be as skittish as a kitten after accidentally standing on it's tail.

I kissed him back, trying to match his intensity. Letting the towel drop, throwing my arms around his neck, I moaned deep in my throat. There was absolutely no room in my mind. If he'd done this before, if I had helped him heal me in this way, I could do it again. I wanted to. My entire body felt like someone had lit a fire in my blood.

He broke away, his face softened, "Thank you."

I laughed weakly, "For what?"

"Being my hero. Saving me, Ochaco."

I nuzzled his chest and the hand in my hair went to rub small circles on my back, "You're always my hero."

"My pleasure." He breathed in, making his body shake, "Now, grab your towel and get dressed."

* * *

 **AN/** Kacchan needed to get this stuff off his chest. He needed a hero. Kapu is Hawaiian for 'forbidden' or even 'taboo'. The average helicopter goes about 160mph at top speed. Also, if you didn't see MHA: Two Heroes it's worth the coin. I'm so freakin' excited that I picked California as the setting for my story!


	8. 8- Painful Justice

_Throw the bait, catch the shark, bleed the water red  
_ _Fifty words for murder and I'm every one of them_

 **...Nearly a week later**

At this point, all I really want to do is go home. This place had all I wanted: a job, a desk with a computer, a place to play with my explosions, and Ochaco, but I could have those things in Japan. I closed the door to our rented home with my foot, "Got food! Anyone who wants to eat will come put it away."

Eijiro laughed, "You sound just like my dad." He danced back though all I did was chuckle. I reminded myself of my own dad. Although Ochaco isn't nearly the hard hearted harpy my mother is.

"Got it! I figured it out!" I heard Ochaco shouting from the kitchen.

Midoriya's voice joined hers, "How did I not see that? Nice work! Gorgeous!" He laughed, "I need to get you a notebook."

I carried the bags in myself, dumping them on the counter tops, "What has you two so worked up?" I stood at the table as Ochaco held up a piece of ruled school paper, "Hey. Hold it still!"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry!" She smoothed the paper on the table, "After Izuku-kun cracked the villain database," she smiled widely, "I started thinking how to capture Layla. When he looked over the leads from older suspected crimes, we all agreed that no matter what, she has to work only over open earth."

I nodded and Kirishima agreed, "Yeah. Remember? She popped up near a rock unexpectedly during her escape. I figured she needed to breathe. But you two were standing on the edge of the freeway when she came up again."

Midoriya tapped his finger on Ochaco's paper, "Right. I think she goes until she hits a barrier. Then she has to reorient herself. Up, down, turn, whatever. She's got a set trajectory."

"But we all operate topside."

"Here's where my genius kicks in." Ochaco knocked her hands together like I do for a few of my moves. "Your AP shot. It could work like a sonar ping." She traced fingers over the paper, pointing to a diagram of an explosion sending shock-waves though... I interrupted her.

"Well, almost. I can use it to bust though solid objects, no problem. Metal, concrete, rocks, but even hard packed dirt would absorb almost everything. Sand would be even worse. And that's California in a nutshell."

"Not necessarily. Not if we make a trap. She works after hearing about environmental issues. In Malibu, they were going to dig into the hills. She's an environmental terrorist. So, we find a likely spot, set up some metal stakes, they'll act like tuners." She pointed to another diagram, "With no way out but though us, and... kaboom!" She threw her hands out dramatically, "Izuku-kun?"

"Right! I was contacted over the net by a guy that calls himself 'Comms'. He records all villain video statements, like I used to watch all the news feeds for anything on All Might. J5 doesn't think that these 'villain junkies' are worth that much, but these guys..." Midoriya pauses thoughtfully, "They're way better organized than many law enforcement agencies. Especially here in America. The crime rate is higher, so the bad guys even comment on their blogs, message boards, and Facebook pages. They don't care because the good guys don't."

I emptied one of the bags, it was my turn to cook, after all. "Okay, what's your point?"

"Comms says that Layla has started ranting about a plot of land that was protected, but is being misused. The best part is, it's surrounded by concrete and asphalt! Warehouses, parking lots and the like." Midoriya's enthusiasm was almost palpable, "We make a deal with one of the proponents of development to give a speech or ribbon cutting, something..."

"And she'll show to put an end to it. I take it that all her past acts happened pretty much the same way?"

"Except the Hills. She had a partner for the first time that anyone seems to know about. He had a water quirk according to the news. They were going to do construction there, so she came to stop it. Between the two of them, he waterlogged the area, making it easy for her to set off a landslide with the relatively small tremors she gives off while moving."

"I'm going to make her regret ever meeting us." I pulled out spices, "So what's the plan?"

 **...A little while later**

Ochaco stood barefoot on the lawn, even though rain and nightfall had made it cold. She stood, her hands clasped behind her back, her curves beautifully limned by the combination of the moon and drizzle. I'd thought her beautiful, but this time, she looked like an Angel. I smiled, it was time for one of my old habits to reappear.

"Angel."

She laughed, "You've called me that before."

"Have I?" I stood by her, tipping my face the same angle to allow the mist to settle on me like a web.

"Sort-of. A long time ago." She shook her head, making hair stick to her cheeks, "I used to dream about being with some one big and strong. Someone who could help my career. Someone who could look at me the way my dad looks at mom." Her lips curled at the thought, "Mostly Deku at the beginning. Iida sometimes. You." Her head moved, drawing my eyes to hers, "I can admit now, it was more frequent than I would have confessed to under torture."

"You did?"

"Did you ever think about me?"

I blew out a breath, "I really only wanted to be a bigger bad ass." I shrugged, "I don't think I was stable enough then to have a girlfriend."

"Mmm," She bumped my shoulder like she does with Midoriya, "That's not really what I asked."

"Yes." I stabbed my hands in my pockets, suddenly embarrassed, "I'm a hot blooded male, after all. Pinky, too. Yaoyorozu, Jiro, even though she is into girls. That was kinda a bonus, actually. Toga... That was interesting. That stupid, hot chick from Shiketsu. " I chanced a look at her, and wasn't disappointed, her eyes were narrowed, her mouth had a definite downturn. "C'mon. You dreamed only about us three? Never..." I swallowed, "Todoroki? Hitoshi? Kaminari? There were a fine crop of guys in our two classes alone."

Her eyes dropped, "Strange. I was just thinking about Hitoshi-kun." Her hands found her own pockets, "For some reason, the last few nights, I keep thinking about last year's Cultural Festival." She giggled again, catching my eye, "You were so adorable in your tuxedo." She turned to me, touching her warm fingers to my cold, wet chest, "Your shirt was unbuttoned, and you refused to wear the tie." She nose scrunched in thought as I held my breath, this conversation was no coincidence. "You took one tour being a waiter, then refused to leave the kitchen. I always wondered why."

"You were with Hitoshi. It was right before our apprenticeship." Her eyes searched my face, "God, it felt like tearing my guts though my throat." It felt like that again, thinking about it, "Deku and I had become friends, the rest of the class finally treated me like something other than a box of old dynamite." I coughed, "Or a ten pound bag of shit in a five pound bag. It's okay," I reassured her, "I was what I was." I wrapped my hands around her wrists, holding her against me, "When I saw you two sitting there, him in his stupid purple tux, and you looking so perfectly cute in your maid outfit, waiting together for your shifts to start, I wanted to hurt him. Badly. When I realized that, I couldn't be there. I couldn't see you and him, sharing that fucking fruit tartlet! It was just too much for me. Heroes don't want to kill someone just because they're jealous."

"I'm sure they are allowed to feel however they like." Her voice was sharp, "You should get that through your thick skull. Your thoughts are yours. Your actions are what count. That's what you share with the world." She smiled, taking the sting out, "You were jealous?"

"A bit. It wasn't until after..." I didn't like thinking of it, "After I told you that I didn't have time for you. When you said you'd like to..."

"Keep hanging out."

"Was that all? I'm so fucking stupid."

"Yeah." I glared at her and she laughed, "Well, sorry! You were!"

"Would you have gone to the Winter Formal with me?"

She nodded, "I would have dumped Hitoshi-kun like a hot rock."

"He didn't have it in him to kiss you?"

"How'd you..? You know what, never mind. I don't want to know." She shook her head, "I think he knew. He always seemed to know what I was thinking. The whole night, all I could imagine was what it would have been like to dance with you."

I pushed her hands away from my chest, wrapping my fingers around one, wrapping my other under her arm, caressing her back. She giggled softly, her brown eyes lighting as she placed her other hand on my shoulder. I took a step, and she mirrored it with a radiant smile. We danced in the moonlight, rain soaking our clothes though. "Your wish is my command, Angel."

"Kacchan?"

"Maybe not."

"Boomy McSplode?"

"You really suck at this."

She paused, gently pulling away from our dance, "Katsuki?"

I swept her body with my gaze before answering, "Yeah...Angel?"

"Be careful, I may get used to you being sweet." She laughed, though it had a tinge of nervousness, "Sorry, I was out here thinking about things, and..." She plunged her hand in her pocket again, pulling out a small box this time, "Merry Christmas."

I stared at the small box, my first thought being, "Is not jewelry?"

"No," she huffed, proffering the box again, "I know you better than that, I hope."

I took it from her, "I didn't get you anything."

"Don't worry about it," Her mouth moved to a wry frown, "When you see it, you'll see it's not all that big a deal."

I pulled the ribbon, prying off the top of the box to find... "Is this chocolate?"

Ochaco smiled and nodded, "Eat one."

I bit into the largest. On principle, I don't really like sweet things, but this was not sweet. A gentle buzz ran along my tongue and I happily savored the rest, "That was really good, what was it?"

"Jalapeno infused truffle. The other has a gooey jalapeno jelly center."

I bent to her, the taste of jalapeno and chocolate still on my lips, "Merry Christmas."

 **...A few days later**

I thumbed on the jaw mic, "Everyone in place? Mullins?"

"Check."

"Here."

"Aye. Means 'yes'," Eggy whispered, "Yer gonna get me caught. No more chatter."

I heard the distinct hiss of his mic turning off. I shrugged at Ochaco who smiled, "They're ready. Are you sure there's enough rocks down there?"

She nodded tersely, "Yeah. Getting to them long enough to activate them will be the hardest part. They're really only a last ditch attack, since I can't control them after I let them go. I refuse to let you guys get hurt because of me."

I shrugged out of the overcoat I'd put on to increase my sweat as Ochaco and I crouched behind a false roof overlooking the scene. "That's the plan. But this villain has to be stopped now, don't let our safety stop you from doing your best to stop her. Besides, Riot's so hard now, I am curious as to what can cut him. Deku is fast, strong and smart. And I'm better than all of them."

"You're a moron, but I like your confidence. Stay in the air as much as you can. Are you sure you want me to release your gravity once you do your strafing run?"

I gave her a nod, "Yeah. You know I can practically fly if I need to get off the ground. I'll be fine."

The mic hissed again, Mullins' words a low buzz in the air, "Future's changing. Evac by-standers."

"Just like we practiced," I stepped up to the edge, scanning the small crowd. I caught the sight of green, yellow, and red hair sliding though the group. Thankfully, this was even more boring than I thought it was going to be, and only about twenty people had shown, along with a hired TV crew which was situated back on a bit of parking lot.

Yellow paused, "He's made the decision to run. Maybe less than a minute. Time to move."

I slid my body into my lowest stance, knees braced for the kickoff. Uravity grabbed my upper arm, and I felt the negation. "Please be safe, come back for me. I love you."

"I love you too, Angel. Don't worry." She pushed me hard just as I saw a black shape burst through the ground near the stage.

My breath caught, over thirty feet in the air and moving faster than I thought. We'd done this before. In class. Never against an actual opponent. I knew if anything went wrong, if I lost my sense of balance, if Uravity misjudged our signal, anything... I wouldn't die, but I wouldn't walk away either. Grimly I tried to shift my position, keeping my hips angled forward, my hands already saturated with fuel.

The villain Comms called Layla popped out of the earth like a human geyser. She stood, this time dusty and streaked with clay instead of mud. Her deadly fingers outstretched as she screamed at the man still trying to flee the stage.

"That's right," I muttered, tightening my hand, ready for her to disappear underground to catch either Deku or Riot. Still in their everyday clothes as moles. She quieted, noticing the bait, and slipped under. "Now!" I howled, and felt my weight return with a sickening jolt. "AP Shot!" The other boys scattering to clutch a pole to triangulate our opponent.

I heard Uravity take her flying leap off the building, her distinctive pink and black shooting past me as she deftly maneuvered her quirk to drop like a torpedo. She landed on her reinforced boots, crouching before leaping up again in a blur. I blew out hard, relaxing my joints as I bent my knees to take the brunt of the fall.

Layla reappeared, "Pretty boy! I was hoping to see you again!" She slid her fingers together making a terrible grating noise.

I made hard contact, but swept my hands up, "That right? Imagine that, I was hoping to see you again, too!" I hurriedly checked the mix of oxygen and nitro, "Stun Grenade!"

Searing light exploded outwards from my hands like the muzzle-flash of a gun. Layla screeched, a clawed hand rising to cover her shuttered eyes as she staggered back.

The settling smoke parted as a green flash shot past. Deku's timing was impeccable, we'd used the stun-and-grapple against so many villains back home it had become second nature to us.

Even so, Layla ducked under his grabbing arms, having sensed him, somehow... a tremor-sense or thanks to some feral instinct of hers. She swiped blindly at him as he rolled away, skidding to a halt a few meters away.

Layla rubbed her eyes and they focused on Riot who, thanks to Uravity's quick work, landed in front of her like an orbital drop "Oh, mmmhmmm! Another pretty boy." She smirked, a wet, blood-red tongue licking her lips.

"Ugh..." Red Riot paled as he straightened from the drop. He quickly slapped his face and focused. "I don't take pleasure in hitting women, but there comes a time in a man's life where he has to spit in his hands and do a bit of dirty work!" He dropped into a fighting stance, his forearms hardening.

"Pretty little boys like you? That's fine," she purred, "I like it hard and _dirty_..." She slithered around the haymaker Riot threw at her and then plunged into the earth. Everybody looked to the poles. No vibrations. Suddenly she resurfaced right underneath Riot, grasping his legs and pulling him down. Deku was there in time to catch him by the arm, preventing the villainess from dragging him to his death.

Her head popped up a few meters away. "Tsk. Ruining my fun..." She pouted. I hastily quick-fired a blast in her direction, her head vanishing like a whack-a-mole in the last second. Silence fell again over the battlefield. Uravity had anticipated her movements, already floating above the pole that vibrated, she waited.

The moment Layla resurfaced she released her quirk, dropping down with a spin. Her heel crashed down on Layla's clavicle. She screamed in pain, dropping to dive back into the soil again but Uravity caught her by the ankle. She had that fierce look on her face that surfaced whenever she engaged in close quarters combat. God, she was sexy when she was like that. Scary too... Scary enough to have my blood pressure shoot up in a surge of lust and adrenaline.

A light pink glow engulfed Layla as she floated and Uravity swung her around like a doll, slamming her one time against the pole and then throwing her up in the air.

"Deku!" She shouted as her hair was blown forward by a gale that followed a blur of green energy as Deku jumped. "California SMASH!" He punched downwards as Uravity released her quirk. Layla hit the ground like a rock, dust rising in a plume round her.

We approached where she had landed, but found the crater empty...

Uravity kicked off the ground, floating with a boulder under her hands. Good. I spread my hands wide, and fired at half-strength, blowing myself back, making me a tougher target. I could see one of the poles vibrating, and I allowed my mouth to kink into a grin.

Deku was already running toward it when she popped out with a snarl, "You idiots! They're killing the Earth, don't you care?"

"You're killing people!" Deku shouted, his arms catching her at her knees, "Riot!"

The other hero screamed out, "Red Gauntlet!" His arm shooting forward, a hardened hand outstretched, catching a few of her fingers with a brittle crunch that dropped my stomach like a stone.

Riot yelped as he backpedaled, his face shifting from accomplishment to revulsion, "Sorry," he breathed, "Didn't think they'd..." He coughed, "They broke off."

Layla screeched, cradling her broken hand, "No!" She whipped around, ruby streamers arching around her, "But...you're heroes!" Her mouth gaped in horror as her shaking hand dripped blood, "Why!?"

I saw her feet move, the same way as when she was disappearing earlier, and I hardened my heart, "I told you I'd take you apart." I delivered it with the arrogant smirk I was known for, though my head hurt and my stomach was still clenched with guilt. "Don't even try and test me." It was an accident, but one I didn't think any of us would soon forget.

"Give up." Uravity's voice was strong and hard as she dropped the suddenly heavy boulder. It slammed down, causing me to jump back, "You'll get medical attention." She landed neatly on top, "That's more than you offered me."

"I can't shift like this!" Layla snarled. Tears streaked her face, making runnels in the grime.

I stepped forward, the nitro already churning for a blast, but I just held one hand at the ready, "Stand down. Deku will let you go, and the Police will take you where you can get the help you need." I rubbed the gauntlet on the raised arm, "I promise, if you're that brittle, my next attack will _seriously_ injure you. Neither of us wants that." Smoke curled between my fingers, her only warning.

"Come visit me in prison, pretty boy." She raised her bloody hand, "I won't make you kill me."

It was all over. Police that had been called as soon as Mullins had read the future that led the salaryman to run for his life poured onto the scene. Over a week spent gathering intel, making a plan, talking our agency into backing the play not to mention the poor bastard who was just bait. All for less than five minutes of action that ended gruesomely.

Riot was hunched over, the breakfast we'd eaten spilled on the ground. Deku was talking to Mullins and the police. And I was staring at a patch of ground now sprinkled with little drops of blood. I felt such a press of emotions, I almost took off Uravity's head as she crashed into me.

"It went to plan."

"Yes," she affirmed. "We wanted to end this fight quickly."

"We're heroes today." I allowed my arms to wrap her, "But I don't feel all that heroic now, you know?"

"I do." Ochaco leaned back enough to catch my eyes, "And I have to believe it's okay. We have all faced these situations before. We can't always be gentle enough. Fast enough. Or any number of things. We're going to hurt people. We're going to hurt ourselves. We may kill. We may kill ourselves someday."

"You," I pulled her close, "You've dealt with this?"

"I lost someone. Someone I thought I had rescued. It wasn't my fault, but the world lost a great hero." She stiffened, "And nothing anyone can say can take that feeling of failure from me."

"Nighteye." I had been in classes, missing that entire mission, but the death of Nighteye hit home with every All Might fan. I had forgotten. I hadn't known it was Ochaco who'd gotten him to the paramedics. I shut my eyes in shared grief.

She nodded, tightening her arms, "Yeah." I could feel her start to cry, her breath becoming uneven, "Izuku-kun and I talked about it, what he'd done and said. But still." She pressed her face into my chest, "I think it helped. I learned the lesson early."

Even when it feels like failure, you can still win. I'd learned it, too, but this was the first time I had to deal with what that would mean in the real world. I wanted to become the hero who rescues and wins. Maybe that means that winning sometimes feels like losing.

* * *

 **AN/** Old dynamite is way more unstable and heat, pressure, and shock sensitive. I like thinking that Bakugo is a demolitions expert by now. I've tried jalapeno chocolates... they're pretty gross, but then again, I think jalapenos taste like dirt. My husband thought they were good. I would try the jalapeno jelly chocolates. I rather liked the jalapeno jelly I tried. **I want to send out an extreme thank you to my beta Mr Mosevic who overhauled my fight scene.** I'm more of a kissin' than a punchin' girl, and it was really showing! LOL Only 2 more chapters left! Woot.


	9. 9- Why I Do It

_I know you need it, do you feel it  
_ _Drink the water, drink the wine_

We went to work the very next day, Ochaco and I finally on the same shift. Not really a coincidence, since I'd traded one of the J5 staffers for it. She was manning the front desk while I checked internet leads. Most of the money for the agency came from being first responders. Not the career track I was hoping for, but for my own heart's sake, I was glad we weren't out searching for crime.

I paused, I was going to have to clamp down on that sentiment, or never ever voice it where Ochoco could hear it. Her declaration that she was the equal to us all when it came to fighting nearly made my hair fall out with worry. Not that I didn't believe her. She'd long ago figured out how to use her quirk to bust us fighting types. It had to be that I really cared for her... maybe even it was the kind of forever thing. I blew out a long breath.

I watched her doing Soduku and gossiping with Mara Twist, or Wrest as we all call her, our Pro minder for the day. Wrest is overly cute, bubblegum pink hair teased into a poof on top of her head, and her blue eyes were big enough to swim in. She wore a motorcycle jacket over what reminded me of motocross body armor in black and white. She didn't need anything tougher.

Her quirk was called 'manipulate' and she could take your emotions and twist or pull them. It had been chilling, feeling myself fill with longing for Deku. I'd even offered to fight her for him. And he'd been on the other side, trying to destroy me because he hated me so much. I pitied anyone foolish enough to force her to use her quirk. Thank god they weren't talking about me.

I turned my attention back to the computer, but clicked out of the news feeds. Instead, I checked on the custom order hoodie I was having made. It was done, and ready for pick up so, I texted Kirishima and sent him to get it. Next, I checked music stores in the area. I didn't have my kit here, obviously, and what I had in mind needed a piano or guitar anyway. Piano I'm not so stellar at, but my guitar is just as worn as my drums back home. I found a place that looked like they'd let you play the instruments.

Next, I made dinner reservations. I'd spent three years as Ochaco's classmate, and had heard more than a hundred conversations about her even before I dedicated nearly a month of my life getting to know her on a personal level. She likes traditional food and Los Angeles has Little Tokyo, a thriving piece of home. I smiled, clicking back into the feed sites, and mentally reviewed our first date. Her birthday was yesterday, but I was going to pull all the stops for her tonight.

I was surprised when the double glass doors slammed open, a slight scent of ozone that reminded me of Kaminari wafting inside. Then a beautiful honey-skinned woman with inky hair and jade eyes walked in, her high heeled boots clicking on the laminate. "Where's...!"

"Katsuki!" A small, still quite adorable, pink-eyed toddler screeched from the woman's arms, "Hi!" She wiggled, "Mommy! Put me down!"

The woman smiled, as I stood, "Rosa-chan!" I grinned, "Hey! C'mere, squirt!" I jogged to the gate separating our side of the office from the lobby. I swung the portal, and a pink fireball bowled into me, her little pudgy fingers grabbing for my thighs. I laughed, swinging her up into my arms, "Hey, kiddo! How're you?"

"I brought mommy to meet ya!" She giggled, burying her face into my neck, "You smell!"

"Uh?" I choked, "Hey!" I stuck out my hand as the woman sauntered closer, "I'm Bakugo, ma'am. It's such an honor to meet you, Fuego Verde."

"Likewise,...?"

"Oh, I go by Shatter." I could feel an embarrassed flush climb my neck, "But I told Rosa-chan my real name. Ugh."

She laughed, a throaty sound that made the flush climb higher, "I'm Rosa's mom, Esmerelda. I wanted to thank you personally for saving my family. Rosa..." She blinked suddenly dewy eyes, "Rosa can't control it very well, and she could have.." She let out a shuddering breath, "Sorry. I just get emotional about them. Rosa's my joy."

I hugged Rosa close, she was carefully sniffing my shoulder. I took a step, "You should say hi to my partner, then. This is Uravity. She was the one who actually freed the car."

Ochaco stood, "I'm happy to meet you, ma'am." She mouthed 'wow' at me and stuck out her hand, her pinky standing apart from the other fingers. Esmerelda ignored the hand, opting to enfold Ochaco in a hug which she returned with a little yelp.

Wrest smiled at the scene, "Nice ta see ya, Verde."

"Wrest," Esmerelda nodded, "You treating these kids good? What's the story?"

They talked shop while Ochaco and I listened to Rosa chatter on about her doll (It doesn't smell like you do! It smells like strawberries!), a spider she saw in her room (I used my flames to kill it!), and how excited she was to meet more heroes (Ocho isn't as pretty as mommy, but she saved daddy. So that's okay.).

"Alright, Rosa, we have to go."

I put the pouting toddler down, and she stood at my feet, her little arms crossed over her chest. I bent down, "A hero always follows the rules."

Soft pink eyes regarded me seriously, "Okay." She ran back to her mother, "I wanna be like Katsuki when I grow up!"

"What do you do, Shatter? Is your quirk stealing hearts?"

"I explode." I could feel my warmth draining out.

"I burn. Don't let it become a dark thing, Shatter. Burning... it can be cleansing, a way for life to renew itself. It warms the flesh."

"An explosion can clear away rubble? Make way for something new?"

She nodded, "If that's the last thing you learn before getting your Pro licence, then, that's good enough in my book." She snuggled her daughter, "Honey, Shatter is a great role model." She gave me a heavy look, "Don't forget to live up to her expectations. I'll call Wrest, get your contact info later. Be good, kids."

Her boots clacked out, and I stared after her, my heart clenched tight in my chest. All Might was, like always, right about me. I watched her walk to the elevator, and then out of sight.

Ochaco leaned on me, "Are you okay?"

"Be the kind of person you want to see in the world." I swallowed, closing my eyes, "Yeah. I'm good."

"Why don't you call Riot, huh? Get outta here, day's as dead as acid wash jeans." Wrest winked, she knew I had plans tonight, "That was exciting, right? Verde is like, so hot." She laughed at her own pun, and the rest of the office groaned.

I picked up my cell, dialing Eijiro, "Hey, they're letting us off early. Come get us?"

"I could," Eijiro sighed, "I got the hoodie, the t-shirts, and the mochi, but they're all still in the car."

I walked to the back of the office, "Stuff it all in the trunk. Just make sure the mochi won't slide." Ochaco gave me a confused frown, and I lowered my voice, "Just hurry."

"I was going to go get some gift bags. You don't want to give her a gift without wrapping it."

"That was a statement. I don't care!"

Eijiro's voice went hard, "Yes you do. Go shower, get changed. I'll be there soon."

 **Later...**

Eijiro let us off on the street where the restaurant is located. I looked around, orienting myself before knocking on the trunk. Kirishima popped it, and I withdrew two gift bags, and a bakery box. I turned to Ochaco.

"Back at UA, I never celebrated your birthday." I gave her a grin as the other man drove off, "So, though I can never make up for missing out on letting you have a special day the last two years, I can at least give you something today." I gestured around us, "Little Tokyo. I made reservations at this restaurant. Then I have a surprise that I really hope you like."

Ochaco spun, her arms wide as she smiled, "All of this for me? I'm touched."

I inclined my head, "Let's get dinner."

We were seated at an intimate table in a dimly lit restaurant. It was resplendent with real hand painted lanterns and shoji screens separating the dining areas. I almost ordered sake, but they wouldn't have brought it, so I glowered and ordered green tea. We decided on our meals, and ate while giving each other small smiles and small talk.

I grabbed the bakery box, putting it down in front of Ochaco, "Voila."

She opened the box, "Oh, Katsuki!" She pulled out three perfectly round mochi. "They're my favorite. How'd you know?"

"We all know your favorite dessert," I chided her gently and she giggled just as quietly before stuffing one in whole. I shook my head, though I actually hoped she'd never get over some of her more adorably childish traits.

"Mmm," She undertoned before swallowing, "Oh, it was red bean. I adore red bean paste."

"They're homemade. Right down to the paste."

"You did that? When? How did I not know that mochi was being made right under my nose?!" She grabbed another, eating it a little more slowly.

I shrugged, "Every man has to have a few secrets." I chuckled at her expression, grabbed the bags off the side chair, "Here's a few more secrets."

Ochaco stuffed the final mochi in her mouth before dipping into one of the bags. I hoped it was my gift, but since I hadn't 'wrapped' them, I had no idea which was which. Her hand drew out a white t shirt. It was the bag from Midoriya and Kirishima. We'd all been treated to 'Ingenium Revs My Engine' more than once. So we all decided to get her some new hero shirts. The white one was from Midoriya, who'd copied one of his own shirts, 'Deku's plain white tee' was written across the front in bold kanji. She laughed outright, hugging it to her before reaching in for the next. Kirishima had spent forever coming up with: 'Riot Gets Me Hard', "Oh my god. Eijiro-kun is weird." She laughed, but it's him, isn't it? I love these!"

"The last one is the real prize."

She raised her brow smiling wide, "I can't wait." She reached in one hand then stood and plunged in the other drawing forth a thick hoodie. The body was black with my crisscross red wrapping it, perfect down to our matching two dots. The arms up to the elbow were quilted green, which when put with everything else, "It's amazing." Her lip quivered, "I'm never going to be able to match this for your birthday. Thank you, Katsuki. I love it. I love you!"

I came around the table and hugged her tight, "That's not even all."

She backed up, "Then let's go. I'm gonna overflow!"

I payed, and we walked out to catch a cab. "The nearest Guitar Center, please."

We sat in the cab, holding hands, and cuddling as much as propriety allowed. When I saw the big neon sign for the guitar center, I dug out my wallet again, and we toted the bags inside. The place was filled with music. Instruments of every kind stood around the floor and covered the walls. There was even a boxed in spot where you could try out a new drum kit. I really liked this place.

"Hey, man, can I help you?" A gangly guy with what looked like a simple mutant quirk of horns that studded his arms smiled at us.  
"I called earlier, I wanted to play a song for my girlfriend?"

"Oh!" He gave Ochaco a smile too, "Right, that guy from Japan. Sure, man. What you play at home?"

"I have a classic six Takamine and a Les Paul P-90."

He nodded enthusiastically, "Nice. Nice. So let's get you something nice for her, eh?" He walked to a wall, handing me a gorgeous black with silver sunburst model, "This here's the Gibson Les Paul Limited Edition Studio Deluxe. She's a beauty, right?" I looked it over, and couldn't wait for a paycheck where I could just splurge on a guitar that cost more than a third of our rent. He let me look as he dragged forward an amp. It's a nice Marshall, and I admired that, too. Mine was a ratty old Fender that I'd found at a pawn shop.

"Alright, my man. You need a strap or pick? A stool?"

"No, no this is just fine." I smiled at Ochaco, "The day after the Festival, I was wrecked. I felt like I'd lost any hope of catching your eye. I wish I wasn't so blind." I hefted the guitar, picking a few chords to check her tuning. It was just as lovely as the rest of her. "This is the song I was playing, and it just seemed..." I gave Ochaco the warmest smile I knew, "Well, I learned to sing it too. So, here goes."

I started playing, pouring my heart into 'Screaming Infidelities' and though I wondered if Ochaco was fluent enough in English to get what the song was about, ultimately it didn't matter. At the end, I put the guitar back into Mr Horn's hands, and Ochaco ran to me.

I caught her under her outstretched arms, "Happy Birthday."

* * *

 **AN/** You thought Katsuki forgot Ochaco's birthday? Shame on you! LOL Okay. An average 3 year old is about 3 feet tall. At 15 Katsuki was almost 5'8. The average height difference from 16 to 18 is around 3 inches. So, I assume that at 18, Katsuki is about 6 feet. That's pretty respectable. Another fantastic shout out to mr Mosevic, my hero...


	10. 10 - The Beginning

_All my friends, we're glorious  
_ _Tonight we are victorious_

 **About a year later - Maui, Hawaii**

Ochaco leaned against a wooden pillar, her hair tumbled by the wind blowing across the lani. The ocean broke on bright white sand in the distance, the soothing noise washing around her. She wore a white strapless corset with matching underwear and garters.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"We don't have to go through with this, you know?"

She turned, her eyes red rimmed, but no tears for now, "I know." She plucked at the corset, a bit of lace laying back under her hand, "I want to, though. Our parents, Inko-oba-chan, all our friends and even some of their parents are here. I'm just..." She blew out a long breath, "tired."

"We can just tell our friends that we changed our mind." I raised my brow, "That our children would be too powerful. The world couldn't contain our greatness."

"Children?"

"Yeah. I like kids." I smiled, walking to her side, taking her hand, "We should have a house full of them."

"One. Two if the first is a boy."

I chuckled, "We'll talk about it. Are you ready?"

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes, "You ready?"

"Che," I smirked, "I was born ready."

"You are only wearing underwear, too."

"Ready to tear off your clothes again." My smirk turned into a wild smile, "I thought that's what you meant."

"Is that it?" She laughed, shaking her head, as she raised on tip toe to kiss me. It was small and fleeting, "Go put on your suit."

"You'd think you were my wife, ordering me around like that!"

She reached into her corset, handing me a gold band, "You'd think. Did you know Midoriya has no idea that a beach wedding isn't legal?"

"You have pockets in your underwear? That isn't legal, is it?" I struck a pose, "And if we're ordering each other around, then you put on a dress."

"Fine." She reached out, grabbing my hand, "You know what it's been like this past week? To be married to you and to not tell anyone?"

"The same as dating me?"

She shook her head, "Hardly." She smiled, "Dating you was easy. Not shouting that I finally made a good man out of you..." She giggled, "That was hard. I'm really proud of myself."

I stood beside her, the salt laden breeze whipping our bodies, the high, thin calls of sea birds and the far off laughter of some kid being pulled off the beach. We leaned against each other, her hand tight on mine as we watched the sun become a molten ball just above the Pacific.

"I'm pretty damned proud, too." I let her hand go, caressing her cheek, bending close, "One more for the road?"

"Let there always be one more," she murmured before rising to meet me. A tender kiss, soft and slow turning hot and deep. She wiggled against me, and I moaned into her mouth.

"Always."

 _ **fin**_

* * *

 **AN/** Again, thank _you_ for reading. If you wanna leave a review, I'd really appreciate it. A big thank you for my beta, mr mosevic. I'm glad we bumped into each other. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
